What my principal is Mr Hiwatari!
by Clockwick
Summary: What would happen if Mr.Hiwatari became your principal? Re-writing as of 2012
1. Introduction

**What my principal is Mr. Hiwatari!  
**  
By: Clockwick

Some fluff later on in the story; OC and Krad pairings. I don't own any characters except for Izzy. All other characters are not mine; this story mostly in Ms. Izzy's point of view. The Schools name will be made up as well as the location. I will try to fix as much as I can but still keep the story line the same(somewhat).

* * *

My life has been normal for as long as I could remember, nothing special ever happened where I live, not even a robbery. Until now. My name is Izzy and a new school year has already started. There was word going around that we were getting a batch of new students. Any news can round up to be interesting news, I guess...

"Ah, I'm late! Mom, why didn't you wake me?" I yelled as I scrambled all my supplies together into my pack and surprisingly not drop anything or trip over my own two feet. I woke up this morning to my alarm shattered across the room, again. The summer was finally over and school was starting so that meant goodbye sleeping and hello homework.

"I told you to get up half an hour ago," said Mom as she pushed toast into my mouth and shoved me out the house. Sometimes I wished that I could stay home like her. I guess it would be too late for me to say this but we happily live alone.

"I had a pillow over my ears Mom! Do you honestly expect me to hear you!" I grabbed my board and dashed down the stairs. In a fluid motion I tossed my skateboard to the pavement and jumpped on it swiftly. I've perfected this move down to a science now and there was no way I could ever injure myself anymore. It still scared my mother every time I did this.

"I used a mega-phone an-" she gasped as I hopped onto my board. She then shook her head and slammed the door; hoping I would hear. I did.

"THIS will be a long school year." I huffed as I coasted on my board to school. Thank goobers I didn't have to ride the bus or take a car, that would be a hassel in itself.

* * *

"Im late, Im late! I'm late for a not-so-very important date!" I huffed as I entered the deserted school. The halls echo'd my steps and everything seemed so... I couldn't place it.

"Huh, where is everyone?" I rubbed my head and pondered as I walked down the hall. I glanced into a few classrooms only to see they were empty as well.

Still dumbfounded, I just wondered the school that served my stay for my first and second year. I could hear the over-lapping conversations became louder as the gym came closer. All the gym doors were locked except the back door. Like always. I tried to sneak in without bringing attention to myself which wasn't that hard. The chatter wasn't the only thing going about. Both students and teachers seemed to be yammering about.

"Damn"

I didn't expect there to be this many kids here. Most of the seats were filled except a small addition of bleachers to my right(for extra students I guess). I hurried to the top and sat next to a blue headed boy and watched as everyone countinued talking, that is, until a man in came to the podium dressed in a brown suit and had matching hair and eyes. He looked out to everyone and said something. Obviously no one heard him. Seconds later of standing there his eyes shifted at all the students then a loud "SILENCE!" escaped his lips. All the students and teachers stopped and looked towards the prestigious man at the podium.

_Whoa who knew that loud voice could come out of that dude..._

"Greetings students, new and old. Welcome to the new year I am your new principal . Sadly, the old principal Ms. Hanser retired due to unknown reasons so I offered to step in and now here I am and now..." he smiled. I didn't know why but the vibes this guy was giving off was a tad bit creepy. I couldn't take the sound of his voice anymore so I sneaked out my MP3 player and blasted the music. I really didn't care anymore that having music devices were banned from the school. The golden, unspoken rule was 'don't get caught'. I tried to stay awake- I really did- but due to lack of sleep I could feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier until my head slumped forward and I was out like a light.

:Blue hair'd Boy P.O.V:

I sat high in the bleachers. Nothing quite said 'yay' like being up early after a long flight from Japan. My eyes stared at the man making his way to the podium and my eyes narrowed. Then someone sat next to me. I didn't bother looking because I didn't care. Just another face.

_Grrreeeaaattt..._

Once she settled down I watched as my father stood in front of the podium and shouted to get the students attention. The girl next to me jumped in a state on fright/shock/surprised at such a voice coming from a 'supposedly' mousy man. Hn.

_Hm.. She's scared..._

Then my father started his speech of why he was here and right off the bat, his lies were leaving a horrid taste in my mouth. His eyes never left mine as he spoke, his smile couldn't mask the true evil I knew him to be.

_**Your dad is a lousy**_** liar.** said a deep voice within the dark recesses of my mind. I had to agree with him, my dad was trying to woo the teachers and students, and judging from the looks from most of the female (and some male) teachers, they were eating his words up. After a while of listening the girl next to me gave up on her MP3 player and fell asleep. I turned my head to her and just stared. She will be waking up with such a kink in her neck...

_Father sure knows how to bored people_

Once dad started giving away gifts to the personal from the recently departed principal(like goodbye gifts) the girl's head landed on my shoulder. She didn't seem to notice nor wake from her slumber. At this point I didn't really care so I didn't say anything.

_**your becoming soft master. The old you wouldn't allow this.**_

_"Shut up not now ok? Its only morning plus she's not bothering anyone_" I thought back to the voice inside my head. I tried to surpress it into a box, hopefully never to hear from it again today.

"Now for the student awards." announced, he held up a card and began to read verbatum from it, "the most cheerful goes to Miss Edward Bebop."

A red headed girl on the lower bleachers jumped up like an antsy monkey and skipped down to the center of the stage and claimed her ribbon. She seemed really happy as she backfilled and cart-wheeled back to her seat. I guess the previous principal must of had a deep connection with all his students.

"And our next award is a special award that wanted me to give out; the "Aces Cunning" which was won my Miss Elizabeth Brown."

_Hm, the aces cunning. Should that be a bad or a good award? Hm wonder how she is?_

"? !..." When no one came down to claim their ribbon my dad became pissed and stared scanning the bleachers, while as all the students were looking around as well. Once father's eyes connected with mine he smirked and continued looking agian. Students started to stare at me then a guy whispered,

"Dude, wake that girl on your shoulder! That's Elizabeth."

I looked at the girl on my shoulder and just stared. Really? This girl? I lightly shook her she jolted from my shoulder, stood and shouted "24ax over Pi". She had drool at the corner of her mouth and looked a bit disoriented.

The entire gym busted into a fit of laughter as she started looked around. Dazed and confused.

* * *

"24ax over PI!" I shouted as I blinked back into focus. Everyone was laughing and I looked to see that I had fallen asleep on the guy next to me, and that the principal was about to blow a blood vessel from anger. I rubbed the drool off and looked to the boy who was poking my leg,

"Go, you won an award." he whispered and I made my way down the stairs and to the podium where my new principal was smirking.

* * *

Yay for Re-Editing! Well, This is the end of the first and I shall continue writing again. I remembered when I started to write this, which was a good ten years ago, I was so proud of my work. I will admit that this is good, but now that I am a strong writer I want to finally finish this and hopefully have my own works published.

Reviews are like chocolate!


	2. The Bet

**:My POV:**

"Ms. Hanser insisted that you'd get this award," Mr. Hiwatari said with a smile. It looked as if he really didn't want to give me the award but I just had to test his patience. I needed something of a pick-me-up after just waking up.

"Thank you SO much for the award and also I know that you were lying about Ms. Hanser retiring. You and I both know that she died and you were pulled out of your big time company to baby-sit us brats. I know you hate this and I'm going to make this your worst year at this school," I said in a low voice that only he could hear. My voice dripped with venom and cockiness. Let us see what buttons I can press with this new guy.

"Very clever Ms. Brown, looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you all year." His eyes flashed something deep and it almost scared me. _Almost_.

"Well you do that but make sure your eyes stay inside your head. I don't care if you're the adult, I won't respect you anytime soon so just shove whatever you're going to say up your ass and get the hell out of my school." I took my ribbon and began to walk off the stage. No one heard our little talk and saying just that statement made enraged. And in a low chuckle he whispered, "Hm, Brown this isn't the last you'll hear from me."

**Someone's Point of view**

I watched as Mr. Hiwatari was being told off by some girl. My smirk couldn't be seen from my hiding spot but I gave a chuckle at the rage I could see from our new principal's eyes.

_'Boy she made him mad_' muttered the voice from deep in my mind. Its aura was child-like and glowed red.

I had to agree with the little voice, she did make him mad. I pushed off the frame that I was leaning on and made my way out the side door by the bleachers. My hiding spot under the bleachers would sooner or later be found my some nosy teacher and I wasn't in the mood to explain.

"Looks like I have a bit of help this year with pissing both the Hiwataris off." My purple hair blew in the wind when I opened the door to the outside and I covered my equally purple eyes from the sun.

"Why don't you catch her in the halls," asked my Tamer, Daisuke Niwa.

"Perfect idea Daisuke!" I said with a grin, making my way to the main building.

**Izzy's POV**

There I was, just walking to the cafeteria when I felt someone watching me. I pocketed my ribbon and I tried to ignore the feeling as much as I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. There was a sound that made me turn back around, always looking, never staying in one place for too long. The cafeteria was still empty since everyone was still in the gymnasium. Even the lunch ladies didn't pay much mind to what was happening outside their kitchens.

"Who's there? Show yourself." My voice was low but I tried to make it menacing, regardless of my small form.

"Don't worry, _mon cheri_." A voice cooed in my ear and I spun around to see a very tall guy. His hair was unnaturally purple and so were his eyes. I blushed automatically from the close proximity that we were in and took a step back.

"Who are you?"

"The names Mousy, Dark Mousy." He grabbed my hand softly and bowed to kiss it, like a real gentleman. Huh, and Ma said that this was a dying breed...

"Mousy? Awkward...I'm Brown. Izzy Brown." I never gave out my real name, call it paranoia or not. I didn't care about most people's opinion because they were not of my own. I will take my real and true name when I become of age, but for now I'll be known as Izzy... maybe I'll go by my real name when I grow up?

"I saw you mouthing-off to Mr. Hiwatari. Good job." He smiled and gave me a thumb up. I gave him a glance over and noticed his odd fashion sense. Something just wasn't quite right with this boy.

"Thanks. Are you new here or have I just been that oblivious?"

"Oh! There are some students that are from Japan. I'm one of them. Ya know, an exchange program." He lied. My eyes lit up at the word 'Japan' and I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh, COOL beans! You're sooo lucky! I'm stuck here in America, but I bet being from Japan must rock."

"Yep, but and Mr. Hiwatari and his son are from Japan as well."

"Wait, he has a son?" My jaw dropped at this fact and I shook my head. "That guy could sure piss me of without even trying! And he's really creepy."

"You got that right; he's super creepy." His laugh was contagious and soon I began to laugh too. "Hey I got an idea! How about the two of us work together and bring Hiwatari down!"

A dark look flashed over my face and Dark didn't bother to question it.

**: Flashback:**

_"Honey, Daddy won't be coming home anymore" said my red puffy-eyed mother._

_"Why? Where's Daddy?" said a six year old me. I was tugging on her cloths while trying to get her to look up from her cupped hands as a wave of tears hit Mom. Only when she could speak clearly did she look down at me,_

_"Daddy went to the clouds for a while and forgot his passport to earth." My six year old self just looked into my mom's eyes, not quite understanding the situation._

_"You're lying Mommy, where's Daddy?" I could remember that I had stomped my foot, demanding an answer._

_"I'm sorry, my angel, but Daddy went to heaven."_

_"How?"_

_"Honey... your father was killed" and at that moment my world crumbled as I started to tear up and I cried, "How? WHY! WHY DID HE LEAVE! Daddy? DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY NOW!_

* * *

I just shook my head from that painful memory and looked back up at Dark with a shallow smile.

"The one to drive Hiwatari crazy first will..."Dark was thinking of a prize for the contest, until a light bulb went off in my head.

"I got it! If- no WHEN I win I want to take my family revenge."

"And when I win I want a date." He said with a smirk. He crossed his arms and waited for what he said to register. The look I gave was like someone just broke my brain and Dark just laughed.

"Huh, like what a fruit?"

"No, with you." He bent down slightly to look me in the eye and grinned.

"WHAT?"

"Well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He could ear commotion coming from everywhere, everyone was getting out of gym and making their ways to class.

"You're a pervert."

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair while on the inside Diasuke was laughing his ass off.

"Do you accept?"

I signed and (regretfully) agreed. We even shook hands to make it official. I looked over my shoulder and saw the other students make their way through the school. It was the transitioning period between classes and many were going to their homerooms.

"Ok at the end of this year is when the bet will end."

"And in the end I'll be the victor" he whispered with a smirk.

"Whatever Mousy. Later" When I turned around to say bye, he vanished.

"Ok this year is getting weird." I said as I exited the cafeteria doors to meet my old friends.

* * *

Ok, so here is the second chapter! I'm on a roll here, yay!

Reviews are like chocolate


	3. Blast from the Past

Hey there everyone! I hope you like this new revised version.

* * *

**My Point Of View**

The day slugged by without much. Everyone was catching up from the summer and teachers were handing out ice breaker activities. No one felt like grading papers today. So, when the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch I made my way to see a very old friend. Inside the cafeteria was an old lady getting ready to serve the younger years. Her eyes held warmth and everybody loved her.

"Hi Agatha! How was your summer?" I asked as I cut infront of everyone and hugged the old lunch lady. She hugged me back with one arm and scooped up some mac-n-cheese with the other.

"Oh Miss. Elizabeth you grown so much look at you!" she dumped the food onto the kid's tray and they grumbled. She looked down to evaluate my persons, "you're growing beautiful everyday! Soon all the boys will be drooling over you... when you grow a pair like mine." Everyone, including myself stared wide-eyed at her statement as she commented on my _chest_.  
Ok now this was Agatha. She was a gold hearted lady that cared for everyone and thought that everyone deserved a second chance. When I first went to this school I had no friends, no nothing. She saw this and introduced herself as she served me some questionable food. She even helped me when some kids from other classes ganged up on me. You can say that she's like my grandma. We were like two peas in a pod and if I had questions, she had answers I swear she was as wise as Albert Enstine! The only thing I didn't really get used to about her was her brutal honesty.

"Ah! good to see you too Agatha. Can you let me breath..."

As soon as she let go she just looked at me like a what a scoulding mother would do.

"What!"

"I heard what you did in the gym... not really respectable of you to do that. Is there a reason?" She kept me by her side and continued to serve kids as they offered their trays.

"Yes ma'am but I'm not up to explaining right now."

"Ok child. I don't mean to pry so I'll leave it at that for now. Just don't be late to class this early this year, okay?" Agatha headed off into the kitchen as the last kid left with a tray full of goob. The sounds of pots and pans were heard from behind the door and I just smiled, just watching a good working friend do what she enjoyed (cooking).

_**:Flashback:**_

_As a funeral was being held I watched as my father was buried into the earth._

_"Mommy, I miss daddy! Don't go daddy! DADDY!" My mom had to hold me as I reached out to the casket._

_I still haven't gotten over his death, something didn't add up. I was wearing the only black dress that fit me; dad bought it for me on the day of my birthday._

_"Daddy... Don't leave me, don't forget me daddy." I whispered as the diggers finished there digging. Then a lone tear slipped out._

_"Good bye daddy."_

_During that night daddies office was still untouched as if daddy was coming to work in it tomorrow. I just had to know something,_

_"Why would someone do this? Who killed him?"_

_I know that someone had to of done this. This wasn't a suicide, but a murder._

_Over the years I had researched the unfortunate accident. Every time I found a lead I just came to a dead end; until **that** day the day of reading dads will._

"Dear family,

By the time you read this letter I will be already in the clouds watching over you all. It's safe to say that this will of mine won't be so long so ill get right to the point..."

_I didn't pay much attention to some of dads will for there was only one man that caught my attention, my dad's rival, Mr. Hiwatari. I didn't know at the time of what or who he was. All I knew was that he gave me the creeps._

_"_...and for everything else; my company, my family, my money and my job of head of the company I leave that all to... my wonderful daughter Elizabeth."

_Did I just hear the will correctly? I own his company?_

_That last sentence caught the attention of everyone in the room. Hardly anyone got anything but a few books and that was it. But Hiwatari knew that without an heir to the company he would get it._

_"My dad, he really left me that?" I was as surprised as anyone._

**_:end of flashback:_**

I shook my head of that memory. The memory where I first saw my principal. No wonder he was familiar! Then, the sudden ding of a bell signaled for class to start. I looked around the cafeteria only to see that it was empty once again and no one had bothered to poke me out of my memory!

_'Shit!'_

"Good-bye Agatha! See yousoon, don't hurt yourself now"- then a cluster of pots and pans fell, I guess she dropped them.

Tsk tsk tsk. Agatha you goof. Then something hit me, I was late for class.

"SHIT!"

I busted through the doors and out into the empty hallways. I had to choose to run and then faint in the classroom and be barely late or walk, OR be really late and still not fall asleep... Hmmmm. I choosed the first option. So, zip! I was gone down the hall. Right, right, left right down the halls to class I ran. To a younger student, the halls were all the same but for me they were completely different. I started to slow down as a video camera came into view. If I was caught on camera... I feel as if the principal was watching and having him see me via camera wasn't something that I wanted to have happen today.

_Must sneak past it..._

With my skills I managed to dodge the cameras all over the place. I just had to wait as the cameras swiveled the other way and I skidded around them. So around the corner I ran and... (the classical) I ran into someone.

**: Mr. Hiwatari's POV :**

_'I couldn't believe this! That's the brat that got Brown's company! Now how the hell can I win with her here and in the way?_'

I slammed my fist on the table and heard a large crack from the table. _Dang, I need a new table... _The secretary peaked in to see if something was up but quickly left when she saw that my desk was cracked.

_Hmmmm I must find a way to get her out of the way...ah! I got it_

As I searched thought the papers I found one that caught my interest. I began to dial the number on the information card.

_Perfect._

I smirked as the phone answered.

"I need a little angel to take someone down. I would like you to send you're youngest, or so they don't have to be sneaky enough it's not like there be taking down an adult... more like a kid..."

The response on the phone agreed as I placed a payment.

"great the _**'little angel'**_ will be ready when ever I call her?...ok...thank you ma'am"

As the phone hit the receiver I smirked and just stared waiting for the right time.


	4. Catherine

**:My POV:**

I turned the corner and...I ran into someone. I guess this is what I get for running in the halls. Thank you Karma. I fell on my arse and began to complain to myself.

"Ouch" I said as I tried to figure out if i should hold my throbbing head or my throbbing arse. Such a hard thing to choose...

"Are you ok, need a hand?" Asked a voice as they held their hand out to me.

I opened my eyes to see a hand extended out in front of my face. I gladly took it and met the eyes of a blue haired boy; the same blue haired boy from before in the gymnasium! Wow, small world?

"Hey, aren't you the guy that I sat next to on the bleachers!"

"Yes and the same guys that you fell asleep on." His smile was small as he let go of my hand. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I fidgeted in place. It wasn't my fault that he was comfy or that the principal was a total bore.

"Yeah, sorry about that dude. This new principal is as funny as a bucket of lard."

"Yeah, my _father_ can be boring as ever -"

"YOU'RE HIS SON!" I shouted, forgetting my inside voice for a moment. My jaw dropped at this and I just stared even more. They didn't even look related!

"Yes, I'm Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Well, you can just call me Izzy." I looked at him. He didn't even offer a hand to shake, and neither did I. "you know, Satoshi, you don't look a thing like your father"-

"I was adopted." He stated as he used his middle finger to push up his glasses. It's like he has heard this many times before.

"Oh,"

"Its ok, I don't really like him either."

"Oh, well I know how it feels like to not have a father..." I started to say, but left it at that. No need to air out that sort of dirty laundry.

Satoshi did a double take and seemed surprised, I wouldn't blame him I would be too. Not many would suspect that I had a broken family by just looking at me.

"What? How! Who?"

"My dad was an important business man; Brown, William Brown. He apparently took his on life due to pressure from the company." I recited word for word from what I was told all those years ago.

"Hm, he sounds familiar."

"He should be. His business was higher than your dads." I couldn't help but smile at the raised eyebrow I was givin. He took a moment to think and then his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He connected the dots faster than most would when I said this kind of news.

"Your dad is the owner of Brown Corp., am I correct?"

"He used to be, when he died he gave the company awa-"

"To who?"

"Let me finish blue boy! Dad gave me his company." I grinned with pride. Sure I was too young to do anything with it so that is why the company is being tended to someone close while I go to school. When I finish my schooling I plan to go work in place of my father.

It was within that moment that Satoshi's eyes were wider then his head (if that's even possible).

"BUT THAT MEANS THAT YOU OWN THE LARGEST COMPANY IN THE WORLD!"

That outburst was apparently out of character for him as he cleared his throat once more and recomposed himself. While he did so, I just beamed a smile filled with pride. Not many would really care that they were in class with the heir to 'BC'. My dad always to do a play on words because his company's sole purpose involved super secret topics that involved history. Hopefully I'll get to discover the things that he did for a living.

"Surprising isn't it?"

"By surprisingly you mean dumbfounded that the worlds advanced company is owned by a teenager then, yes, I'm surprised."

I just rubbed the back of my head and looked everywhere but at Satoshi. Something was bugging me...

"Uh, Satoshi why are you in the halls?"

"I'm looking for two students by the name of Catherine and also someone who is skipping class and still manage not to be seen by the video cameras. They must be clever." He seemed to mutter that last part more to himself than to me.

_Wait a minute, I'm late! And I think he's talking about me. If im right I should steer his suspicion away from me..._

"Uh, do you know which teacher said so?"

"Yes, I do, Ms. Smalls the literature teacher called me, and she didn't say who but that they were late. So I'm looking here."

"Uh, she called you?"

"I might be young but I graduated college last year so now I just help out my dad a litte here and there. But I still go to school so I would have something to do."

"oh, well I did see some guy run into the bathroom all sneaky like"-I had an idea, to get back with that bet that Dark made up. I'll just describe him...

"And he had an unusual hair color with the same eyes too."

By saying that I had satoshi's full attention.

"What color was his hair Ms. Brown" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Purple and long uneven spiky hair," I lied as I looked into his eyes.

"Mousy."

I just shrugged like I didn't know him. This acting is the best I've done in a while. The best part was that he bought it!

"Ok, miss Brown you should return to class now."

"Ok, later Satoshi see you around."

**:Satoshi's POV:**

_Mousy your making America the same as Japan but I still had suspicion about Miss Brown ... eh I'll worry about her later now I have to find mousy_'

**_you know you're pathetically_ stupid?** asked the deep voice.

_Why say that?_

_**that girl just lied to you, you're so gullible.**_

'_How am I so gullible?'_

"SHIT!"

_**and people say you're the smart one...**_

"Oh, shut up Krad."

**_If this situation hurts to talk about then Ill stop; for now..._**

"Yes, that's true but now we have two mousys at this school..."

_**Just start thinking of a lie for your father.**_

As I ran to cut off Brown in the halls something still bugged me...

_'Im gonna have to look up Ms. Brown's files...'_

**:daisuke's POV:**

As I listened to my new teacher Ms. Smalls there was a knock at the door.

"Ok class, finish the warm up and I'll get the door."

When she opened the door there was whispering and then she stepped out.

_'Hm, I wonder what they're talking about...'_

_**I dont know but I heard new**_** girl**, said Dark as he kind of floated inside Daisuke's head.

Then Ms. Smalls came back in with what looks like a letter, she looks around but doesn't seem to find what she's looking for...

"Where's Elizabeth?"

The entire class just shrugged, not really caring as they seemed to just mind their work. I raised my hand and started to prepare my english. Hopefully my time here in America will help me become better.

"Ah, Diasuke do you know?"

"I think I heard that she is in the nurses office. I could take it to her if you like." I spoke, not really used to all the other classmates looking at me. My accent was weird to them but no one made a comment. I hope I don't get teased.

"Yes, you can just take a pass and be sure to return quickly." The teacher handed me the letter and the pass before going to the board, "ok class I want you to pair up. We are going to do an activity."

Once I had exited I ran to a bathroom and changed into Dark. I guess being stressed out also counts for when I change.

"Finally Daisuke, I needed to get out anyway." Dark stretched theatrically as he walked out of the stall.

_**Just find Elizabeth and then we got to return to class.**_

"Yeah, yeah what are you? My mother?"

Once Dark walked out of the bathroom he was immediatly tackled...

**:Darks POV:**

I was tackled as soon as I exited the bathroom by Satoshi. What the fuck?

"What the hell do you think your doing Hiwatari?" I shouted as he pinned me to the ground. This brought back some interesting memories.

"Capturing a skipper."

"I'm- no WE aren't skipping we got a pass to look for Izzy." I tried to raise my head but only to have it pushed back to the floor. These floors were dirty.

"Hm, well I just met her and she said that you ran into the bathroom sneakily and now here I find you."

"How'd she know? I just got out. Look see I have a pass. I ain't skipping. You just got had!" I laughed and looked back at him. Satoshi's just closed his eyes but when he opened them they were **gold**! He narrowed his eyes and hissed

"She lied to master and described you so Satoshi would get off her back. She is the one that might be skipping..." The deep voice wasn't of a Satoshi but of someone else.

"I see someone learned a new trick. But still you can't do anything to me... I got a so called 'pass' from the teacher, better luck next time commander." I winked as Satoshi got off of me. It was weird that we were in such normal cloths. Usually I would be wearing something unusual but when we came to America, Daisuke insisted on normal clothing. Then Satoshi's eyes went back to the usual blue color and he swore under his breathe as he left.

_**You know now that he's pissed.**_

"Yep, that's my job to annoy the hell out of him as much as possible."

Well, as I started down the hall I heard running so I hide behind a wall. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then a girl with bright blonde hair that was just a few inches past her shoulders just flew by. She didn't seem to see me at all.

"Whoa that's fast... HEY YOU! Speedy gonzalas" I shouted.

She turned around to see me. She was wearing a simple white outfit and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's your hurry?" I asked as I walked up to her. The closer I got, the cuter she became.

As she looked at me I noticed her deep green eyes but a flash of blood red appeared and quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

"I'm late and also Im new here..."

"Oh, do you have a schedule?"

Once she passed me her schedule I scanned it and to find that's she was in daisuke's, satoshi's, Izzy's class. She also had an blank spot were her electives are...weird.

"Hm, I know most of these classes... Oh, how rude of me im Dark Mousy but you can call me anything you want."

_**damn, flirter.**_

"Im Catherine. Nice to meet you Dark." She grabbed the ends of her dress and curtsied. Looks like we got ourselves an old fashion lady. Shweet.

"I'll shows you to the class room but first have you seen a girl with blondish hair running around here?"

She just shook her head and I showed her to class.

"Here's your class, just say your new and got lost Ms. Smalls will understand. I'll is right back as soon as I find izzy..."

As she entered she was greeted with a "hello", trust me it was loud, I heard it from down the hall.

"Now... were's izzy"-

THEN...


	5. Hairdye

Yay, Three Chapters in one day! This is awesome. I hope nobody is reading this while I'm screwing up the order...

* * *

I turnned the corner only to have an Izzy run into me.

_Whoa, this must be my lucky day two girls and it isn't even my second day. _

_**smooth, real smooth.**_ thought Daisuke as he shook his head at the situation.

**(My Point of View)**

"Ouch that hurt..." I mumbled as I rubbed my head, again. I seem to be bumping into so many people lately that it's not even funny. I grumble for a bit only to be interrupted.

"Hey babe" came a voice I didn't want to hear. I looked up to see Dark in all his purple and black glory. Fan-freaking-tastic! I knew from the look he was giving me that he had incountered Satoshi already, maybe it was the ruffled clothing. I don't know. I just knew that he wasn't too happy.

_Oh crap I'm in trouble!_

"Uh, hey Dark, How are you?" I tried to play it cool by leaning against a wall. Didn't work. Dark just puts his elbows on either side of my head, trapping me. He looks down at me and smiles. Do I sense a hint of pervert?

"Oh, I'm good, considering that you sent Hiwatari on me..."

"Hehehe-oops-my bad, well it is 'everyone for themselves' but I need to get to class." I spoke without a waiver to my voice. Hopefully he'll get the hint and move out of my way.

"Ah, ready to learn?" He asked with a hint of sarcastic ness in his voice. Was it me or did he get closer?

"More like ready to hide" I yelled and ducked under his arms and tried to make a dash

_**Oh, snap! If Izzy is here then little Hiwatari isn't far behind!**_

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to class as fast as we could, and just barely managed to not get caught.

"You owe me big Izzy!"

"Yeah, yeah just open the door!"

Once we entered we were greeted with a big "HELLO" by the class. looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at the two students.

"Glad you could join us Elizabeth and...who are you?" she inquired Dark.

_OH SNAP! I forgot to change back! _

"Uh, this is my uh **cousin**. He's uh...just visiting" Hopefully my lie would be bought (like usual) and I would be safe. Dark and I smile to the teacher and he pats me on the head like the way family usually would.

"Oh, ok and what is your name?" Her full attention was on him and his crazy hairdo.

"My name is Dark Mousy, pleasured to meet such a good class." He bowed and kissed Ms. Small's hand; she blushed like every other girl.

"I hope you don't mind Ms. Smalls. The young lady forgot her lunch, and I just couldn't bare for her to be hungry." Dark continued to 'shmooze' her over, making her forget that lunch was already over for the day.

"Of course not! I don't mind at all! Just take a seat in the back Mr. Mousy." Said the teacher as she watched him walk past.

"Mr. Mousy?"

"Yes Ms. Smalls?"

"Is that hair color dyed?"

"No ma'am. This is my natural hair color along with my eyes. Why did you ask?"

"There are new kids here from another country and they all have weird and unnatural hair colors."

"I assure you we didn't dye our hairs."

Then minutes later after the lesson began Satoshi entered looking as tired as ever. All eyes were on him as he sat in front of Dark. Neither seemed to pay the class attention as the tension between the two seemed to grow with each passing minute. Once class was over everybody scrammed and a girl that had bright blonde hair came up to me; she must be new here.

"Hey, you're that girl that I heard of correct?" She tilted her head in a ditzy fashion that irked me right off the bat.

"That depends, what you'd hear?" I didn't know I was this popular. My eyes skimmed over her appearal only for me to judge her as 'plain'. White summer dress, shoes and light make up. She was the definition of boring.

"That you got the principal mad on the first day." She began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger as she smiled. Sounds to me like I'm gaining a new fan.

"Then, yep that's me! He scares me little..." I smiled at her, trying not to be mean off the bat.

"I agree with you there, im Catherine and I know your Izzy." She offered her hand out and shook my unoffered hand quickly. This chipper mood was a hassel and I could feel the headache comming on.

"How?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's all around school." Well, I guess I am popular.

"Oh, well what's your next class; mine is gym." Almost every girl hated gym but physical education gave me a reason to throw a ball at the idiots.

"Uh, I have... to go!" then as she said that the crowd thickened as she went deeper and I lost her.

**(Catherine's Point of View )**

As I tried to lose Izzy in the crowd I made my way to Mr. Hiwatari's office. I didn't want to just go in so I wandered around until the halls were empty, then I opened the door to Hiwatari office and procceded into his office. His secretarty didn't even bother to make a fuss as she secretly read her dirty book. Honestly, this is a school! Such filth shouldn't be here... but I shouldn't be thinking that about the students...

"Why, good morning Miss Catherine. How is everything?" Said Mr. Hiwatari as I sat down in a chair. His office seemed to be oak based and brown color schemes. Very plain.

"Its all good, everything's going according to plan." My eyes turned red as my voice depends to a low more feminine sound. My body losses its posture and I could feel the defiance in my gaze.

"Good, soon Ms. Izzy will be... out of the picture?" He leaned forward onto his bridged fingers so the sun reflected off his glasses. The look right there was down right evil.

"Yes, she will be before this year is over or my job isn't..." I didn't have to finish it. laughed and looked to my hand that went to the candy dish. I did love candy, regaurdless of being twenty-one years old.

and I spent the next few hours sitting there in the office talking about many things. Things that would involve a confused Izzy..

* * *

Hey everybody. I just wanted to let everybody know that I love you all! and that I didn't copy this idea! This story is my own! TO PROVE IT I KNOW MR. HIWATARI'S FIRST NAME! Its **Keishichou Hiwatari!**


	6. Blue Skin, Cheese Head and Bloody Murder

Hey everyone! I'm on a roll aren't I not? Warning: future chapters will be rated T for language and sparse violence and sexual situations... I hope to have a Rated M chapter at the end...

* * *

**: My POV:**

_"This is going to be priceless! All's going according to my plan." _That was all that was going through my mind as I exited the locker rooms with an empty duffle bag. Minutes ticked by and a glass shattering scream was heard throughout the entire school. It was the ending of the first few months and the seasons were starting to change to cooler weather. The leaves were starting to change and the indoor sports ended up training all over the inside of the school.

"AAHHHH!" The entire cheerleading squad, in their towels, ran out of the locker rooms with orange hair, blue skin and the football team ran out with cheese- the instant kind in a can- in their shoes, and their helmets stuck to their heads... Apparently _someone_ put glue in the helmets. Then one of the team caption cheerleader screamed,

_"_Bloody murder! There's blood everywhere!" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was spazzing out and all this excitement quickly sent the cheerleader pale and crashing to the floor. Luckily a football player caught her easily and just held her in his arms like she was nothing.

What was left of the school after the final bell soon came running to the gym locker room only to see red, and lots of it. Voices over-lapped as gossip spread around the crowd and the sea of students parted for a particular one that held a camera in his hands, a pencil in his ear and a notepad in his back pocket.

"Hmmm, wait a minute!" said the camera holding person. He was the schools reporter. "This isn't blood, its _**blood red**_ paint." He chipped the paint to prove his point to the crowd. To him they were his stepping stones to success and if that meant 'dumbing down' the situation in order for many of them to understand, he had no problem in doing so. These peers of his would soon be his future clientele.

So upon hearing this, the entire crowd groaned in unison. Soon everyone left the girls locker room and moved to the boys, then tried to get off the helmets and the cheese infested shoes. But from afar under the bleachers were a pair of purple eyes just watching everything; and smirking at the disaster at hand.

"Hm, looks like Izzy has started off with this, but I can do better. Just watch everyone soon you'll be the playing field and soon I'll get my prize..." with that said Dark vanished into the shadows just as the blue haired boy exited the crowd.

**:Satoshis POV:**

_'Hmmm, odd. How would someone sneak paint into the school without being noticed..._

I walked around "the crime scene" there was orange and blue dye still on the floor of the showers and blood red paint on the floor of the locker room.

_So that means either a girl did this or a crafty boy. Hmmmm I think it's a girl, American boys are not that smart to do this. _

_**Well who's your suspect?**_

_I only got one, __Brown._

* * *

**:My P.O.V:**

'_Damn! Why was I so careless? I knew that I should have been quicker and also maybe if it wasn't during my elective class maybe I wouldn't have gotten caught. Damn!' _I thought to myself as I hid away from all the commotion. I could hear everyone and there was no way I could escape without Satoshi or the principal finding me.

**:Flashback:**

I was sneaking down the hall with the still empty duffle bag when I got stopped by none other than Satoshi. He is the son of the new principal of my school and he technically wasn't a student. According to him, he had already graduated and was just killing time here since he had nothing better to do. I think he is just lonely.

"Hi Satoshi, what you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in your elective class?" I tried my hardest to act innocent; apparently I don't think it will work again. The old saying would go, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me' and with how clever Satoshi was, I highly doubt I'd get away scott free.

"I'm looking for the little prankster that terrorized the girl's locker room. Why aren't _you_ in class?" He took a side-step to block my exit and crossed his arms. I could tell already that he knew what I had done.

"I was. I just had to pick this up from a friend," I motioned to my bag that had been used in the crime, "so the teacher excused me and I went for the bag. After I delivered my friends things I was walking down the hall when no other then you come here and block my way back to class." I replied still pulling excuses from the top of my head. I always believed that life should be lived by being on your toes. Lying at any possible moment helps with this way of life. The hard part is remembering what you said.

"Hmmmm, let me see the bag." With his hand outstretched, I had nothing to do but hand it over. "Hmmmm" his gaze went to the bag and started searching the bag itself. He made sure to check every pocket and every cranny of the bag. Man, this boy was thorough; in more ways than one, I hope. "Then why is there the same paint as the one all over the locker room?" He had found the last can of paint in the last pocket he searched. Holding it up and shaking it slightly to drive his statement home Satoshi smirked and stepped closer.

BUSTED! I thought I forgot something! I must be having a blonde moment... CURSE YOU MY BLONDE ANCESTERS! With my mini-moment inside my head I neglect to notice how close Satoshi has gotten until I felt his hand around my wrists and he pushes me against the wall. We both knew that nobody would be coming to this part of the school since all of them were still gossiping about pranks. Satoshi pinned me to the wall easily with one hand while the other grazed along my jaw as he leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"Elizabeth I'm sorry to say this, but you'll have to come with me."

**:end flashback:**

So here I am now sitting in the _**(EVIL)**_Principal's office. Satoshi had to drag me here and boy did I put up a fight. I attempted to claw at the ground but hardly had any traction except for the occasional squeak my fingertips made against the tile. I tried grabbing onto door frames and even people, but no matter what I did, Satoshi ended up slinging me over his shoulder. The look that his father gave him wasn't too surprising when we came into the office, just a quirk of the brow and a smirk. Have I ever mentioned that the principal makes me REALLY uncomfortable to be around with?

"Why Ms. Brown, I didn't expect to see you this soon." replied a smirking Hiwatari as he sat straight in his chair. His leg was crossed over his knee and his elbows rested on the arm rest, his fingers crossed in front of him. This was the posture of a confidant businessman.

"Well, I always like to start the new school year with a bang." My voice dripped with malice as I held his gaze. Looking away or muttering was a sign of weakness and that should not be tolerated against an enemy.

"Tsk, you should know better than to use sarcastism Ms. Brown. Luckily my son caught you before someone called the police. We wouldn't want this situation to get... _messy_, do we?" He looks up to the door where his son still stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and silently listening. "You know, I must say that only an hour after the crime, you then got caught. I had only expected 30mins. Congratulations."

"I'm not that easily to capture and also I was surprised as well at Satoshi." Truly I was surprised; the bluenette was too smart for his own good. The principal and I both looked at the bluenette. Each of us had different reasons and both were polar opposites.

"Well since it's the first day of you being in my office, I'll show some good _faith_ with something easy, one hour of detention. Just one day. Tomorrow. Have a nice day Ms. Brown." His statement was closed and by the way he stared back at me, I knew that I should not look a gift horse in the mouth and just leave. I rose to see that he had a fake smile and as soon as I exited we both said one word,

"Bitch."

* * *

The next day wasn't much different from the previous, students gossiped and so did teachers. Satoshi wouldn't even look me in the eye all morning so when lunch came, I was nowhere to be found inside the school; that's right I was on the roof just gazing at the surroundings. If we were speaking on technicality terms, it was illegal to be on the roof; you know, with the hazards of being stuck or falling off... the roof was a dangerous place. I then hear the door opened and two shadows over cast into my view since I was lying down. I didn't really want to look up, so I just closed my eyes and pretended to play opossum.

"_Konichiwa_ Izzy!" Chimed Diasuke's voice. I cracked an eye open and tilted my head up only to see that it was Satoshi and Daisuke. Ever since they both came here we grew into close friends... Well, Daisuke and I did. We were almost the best of friends. However, Satoshi on the other hand... we didn't hate each other but...

"Hey guys what are you doing up here?" I asked as I sat up and stretched, feeling the little pops in my joints and the pebbles fell off with just a few shakes. Each one sat on either side of me and just looked out to the sky and tree line. So peaceful.

"We should be asking you the same thing," stated Satoshi. His monotone voice didn't surprise me much anymore. It seemed like he only showed what little emotion he had when we were in a secluded area such as right now. He sighed and relaxed a bit, letting the breeze play with his hair.

"I can't stand the food here at the school. It looks like someone chewed it, swallowed it, threw it up then re-formed into what it originally was. I saw the food move once! That's why I don't eat. I just come up here and just watch; waiting as time goes by but thinking that I'm a single thing in a catastrophic universe." I didn't look at either of them as I said this, but it was true. I came up here to think about anything and everything. Don't get me wrong, I love Agatha and her cooking but sometimes you just have to say no to her weird concoctions/experiments.

"Wow you must have a lot of free time to just sit and think" said Diasuke as he leaned against my shoulder. Daisuke pulled out a little bento box and started nibbling on his lunch. I looked to Satoshi but only saw him looking up towards the sky still.

"Where's your lunch?" I questioned.

"Oh he never eat lunch, he doesn't have time to make it in the morning at home so he waits until he gets home after school." Stated Diasuke as he ate a clump of rice. The bluenette just nodded his head in agreement and we all just sat there in comfortable silence until our lunch hour was up. Then Daisuke had to go and ruin the moment by coughing on the last of his food as he looked to his watch. That split second he got up and ran saying something about an art class and a project he needed to finish.

_Great, I'm alone...with Satoshi...that can't be good for either of us._

Pure silence came back to settle upon us as we just stared at each other. I tried to keep eye contact but I looked away to try and cool my cheeks. Why do I blush so easily? I'm not even embarrassed or anything! I am such an unlucky person. The thought of my blushes brought up an old memory of my father, a memory of him praising my redden cheeks. He used to rub them with his thumb and smile saying, _"real women don't blush anymore in this day and age. Being flustered just means you are more trustworthy. Don't ever lose that quality, Fred."_

Holy goobers, I hated that nickname! My father always thought it was amusing to hear my mother- who gets just as flustered as I do- mix my names up with other kids in my family. First she'd start saying someone's name, correct it by saying part of my name and then give up, settling on 'Fred'. Father thought that was hilarious and would use it as an inside joke when it came to many things. He even had my cake say 'happy birthday Fred' for my tenth birthday party. The last party he could attend...

"Uhh..." I blinked, noticing that I was in deep thought for quite a while, "Hey Satosh-"

"I know that it was you." He interrupted. I looked back at him only to see his hair covering his eyes, like some sort of emo.

"Huh? What I do?" I was honestly confused at what he was saying. No lie. Satoshi lifted his head up but his hair was still in the way as he sighed.

"You were the one that skipped class on the first day of school and now you're part of my number one priority, to bring you and Mousy down."

"You do know that I'm not going down without a fight and neither will Dark." I smirked as Satoshi knew I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Well, we'll see about that during detention." Something was up with him. He looked at me and his eyes were no longer the blue that they were. Instead, they were turning golden around the iris.

"For once, I'll actually enjoy messing with you and your father. You guys just brightened my year; thanks a bunch Satoshi." But as I stood up to start walking past him something held me back. It was a vibe, an unusual aura.

Then an uncommon voice came from behind me, "You're not going anywhere, _love_." When I turned my head...


	7. The Chase

Everything suddenly whent black, yep, you guessed it. I fainted. I did the one thing that I hated anyone doing in those movies, you know who they are. Those useless characters that just seem to faint at almost anything? Well this time, it seems to me like I'm finally that girl. Here's the thing, just as I was about to fall to the ground, I felt as if someone had caught me and I saw a blur of blonde.  
When I woke up, my gaze turned to the only clock on the wall and saw that it was ten minutes past three and I was lying in the nurse's office.

_'fuuuuuuuuuuck'_

What? What happened? Where did my day go? I could of sworn it was just noon and I was on the roof! I was talking to Satoshi and then I guess I got up too soon because next thing I know, I'm woozy and I past out. I have one word for this situation- actually, make it three. What the hell? With sense like Spider-Man, I looked to the entrance of the door only to see a very familiar purple hair teenager. I wondered how long he had been standing there before I even noticed him.

"What do you want Mousy?" As you could see I wasn't in the mood for him; I was more pissed at Satoshi for whatever he did to me.

"Aw, what's wrong _little izzy_? You mad that you didn't see me after lunch?" Dark said as he looked the part of an innocent boy. Speaking of innocent, I had thought of something recently. I had noticed that I was okay with all the new kids here except for Dark. I don't know why either. Daisuke and I were almost the best of friends and Satoshi and I had our own understandings of each other but Dark... Well, Dark was Dark.

"No, I'm mad because now I don't have a chance of skipping my detention." I ran my hand through my hair to detangle it from what I knew would be a fitful sleep, but surprisingly, my hair had nary a tangle. Huh, that's kind of off. I normally moved about in my sleep...  
"HEY! Don't call me little! I'm not that short! You're just fucking HUGE!"

Sadly it was true. Dark was tall, he could pass for a young adult. He could probably walk into bars with out being carded. When I looked up at him I saw that grin of his.

"That's what your mom said last night." What? Oh hell no. He did NOT just use that line. Was that a wiggle of the eyebrows I just saw?

"Dark!" I shouted and threw a pillow at him. He didn't even bother to dodge it and caught it before it'd hit his face. Dark always loved making me blush. It was like a game to him, 'See how red you can make an Izzy' game.

"Come on! You set that up. That was just too easy" He said and handed me back the pillow. I was still pissed so when he ruffled my hair, I tried to punch him in the gut. Didn't work. Instead, my fist collided with hard muscles. Then Dark grabbed my wrist and flattened my hand on his stomach, letting me feel (against my will?). He got really close to me and whispered, "like what you feel?"

In that two seconds I turned from normal to a red more red than Daisuke's hair! I was speechless, and not used to this kind of thing at all. I'm not going to sit here and say that I've never thought about it but when you realy feel something like this, you can't help but blush... right? Dark laughed and let go of my wrist to ruffle my hair again.

"I know it's tough but you did the crime so, you do the time _little_ Izzy." Oh, you could so hear it in his voice that he was enjoying himself.

"Shut up Dark! What are you a freakin' fortune cookie? If you keep calling me short I will punch you in the face since that's your meal ticket." I said louder than I probably needed to. I didn't care if anymore heard me, knowing my luck everyone was going home or already in their club or sport.

Dark just smirked and left the Nurses Room saying something about how he was going to go piss the Hiwatari's off.

Asshole.

* * *

Just as I thought, nobody gets detention here at this school- not even the skaters. So if you guessed it, you're correct. I am alone in a room of empty desks and Satoshi was at the teachers' desk. I knew I shouldn't of assumed I would be here with a teacher. Any of the personale here had their own stuff to do or wanted to go home. I guess they'd rather pass this off to a not-so-student guy like Satoshi. I wonder if any of them thought of what could happen here? Hey, It could happen.

I could picture giving Satoshi a look of pure want. I've been having those kinds of moments recently because of these guys. They have been making me have those kinds of _**thoughts**_quite often. I could just get up from my chair and saunter over to his desk and sit on it. He'd give me a look of slight confusion as I'd slid infront of him with my knees on either side of him as I'd pull him closer. I'd whisper his name and how he has been haunting my dreams. Who knows, maybe he'd say that he has felt the same and that he couldn't live with out me. We'd slowly lean in and just as we would kiss or anything, one of us would finally snap. It would either result in me being pinned to the desk or him in the chair with me in his lap. As you can see I've kinda thought about this sort of stuff before. Can't really help it, don't want to fix it.

"Satoshi..." I had to give him 'the look' which never failed me. My blush was obvious from the thoughts I was having and I bit my lower lip. The way I said his name made his head jerk up to meet my gaze

"You're in detention, no talking." Cold. So cold. He adjusted his glasses so the light reflected off of them so I couldn't see them and went back to reading his book. In reality Satoshi's eyes flashed to gold. He knew doing this would result in something bad but Krad was just too strong.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said. Now **that** was something Satoshi didn't expect to hear. His head jerked up from the book. To make it to look real I even fidget in the seat but for more reasons than the potty dance. I really needed fresh air to clean my head of these thoughts and being in the same space as Satoshi wasn't going to make me feel sane-er.

"Uhh," then he blinked, completly off gaurd from the random plea, "go use the bathroom, but, if you don't come back I'll hunt you down again."

I was out the door and down the hall before he ever finished that sentence. The last part went unheard.

_Hm, he thinks he can tell me what to do well he has another thing coming. _I thought as I walked past the bathroom.

"Nobody tells me what to do." I burst into a run unaware that golden hues were on me.

* * *

Hours later when the sun was setting a figure appeared back at the school. It walked towards the school in a quick haste, chastizing herself for forgetting her bookbag. She knew she shouldn't care about her schooling but her Mom sure did. When she got home late, her mother had almost blown a bolt. So Izzy was kicked out of the house and would no be allowed back in without her her bookbag. The only problem was that Izzy's skateboard was still inside and she now had to walk back. Fuck her life.

"Damnmit Ma. Could of at least given me my board." I had re-entered the school to get my stuff out of the locker; even the duffle bag and my book bag. Surprisingly the lights were still on but no one was in the halls. That is, until footsteps echo'd.

Wait, what! Nobody should be here! Not even the janitors or ! Earl and Egna, the janitors, were on vacation and had probably left to go do some business. Then who's here...I saw no cars in the parking lot either. My slight worry fueled my paranoia as I accidentally slammed my locker shut. It echoed through the school. FUCK.

Pulling out of my thoughts I ran and hid in the shadows behind the pillars that held the second floor up, looking for who was here. While watching for anyone to come by a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into the darkness only to be slammed up against the wall with a hand on my throat. I dropped my bags and clutched the wrist that held me an inch or two off the ground.

"Ack!" Struggling to get there hand off my neck was harder then it looked, especially when you're slowly running out of air! I didn't even look at my assailant while I tried to pry his fingers loose.

Then, the same voice I heard on the roof spoke, "You skipped your detention, and made Mr. Hiwatari angry..."

My eyes widen as I looked up to see a man. He leaned forward so his face could came out from the shadows. He had blonde hair that was unruley and had a ponytail of hair that reached to the floor with a gold cross and was dressed in white pants and white collar shirt that buttoned up and a pair of white shoes. Was it me or does this guy look angelic in an evil kind of way? I froze as I looked into those eyes of gold. They were familiar but I just could not seem to make a name to them.

"Let. Me. Go." I choked out with as much venom as possible. To him I looked like a puppy; all bark and no bite.

"Sorry _love_ but no can do." He man crept closer and ran a finger along my jaw. Inspecting. "Mr. Hiwatari wants you out of the picture and that's kind of my job." His face held an unemotional stare as the smirk grew upon his face. I didn't doubt that this man could kill me if he wanted to but what kind of caught me off gaurd was those eyes.

"Those eyes..." I rasped. The man, curious as he secretly was, loosened his hold on me just a bit. "I've seen them before haven't I? I've seen them..."

After that said, I then knew where I had seen those eyes before. This was the man that somehow caught me before I had fell. How was that possible? This lack of oxygen to the brain was affecting my judgement as I continued to struggle for air. With all my might I kicked the blonde in the groin and ran for my dear life in hopes of escaping.

The crippled man rose from the floor quite a bit later and with a homicidal grin, he walked after Izzy. His mind was going at a hundred miles per hour from the thrill of the chase. He was hoping this time that things would be exciting. Ever since Satoshi had met this girl, she was starting to have a place in his heart. He could see why, but the thought never really crossed his mind that his dear master liked the rebellious types. It was as if she was a female Dark Mousy... sort of. Krad could see all that Satoshi could see from behind his eyes. He could see the tint of pink she'd give, the smile she wore and the wit that she flaunt. He had to give her credit though, usually when his target was female, they would beg for their lives right off the bat without much fight.

Krad continued walking down the hall, simply following her which was easy enough in this quiet school.

"Let the games begin" he said with a smile.

* * *

_I have got to run, got to get away! Must find a hiding place._ My thoughts kept shouting at me. The thought of that man and what he might do fueled my legs to run as fast as I could. She knew she wouldn't beg for her life, she'd felt as if that wouldn't work. Izzy would rather die on her feet than to do so on her knees. Or did she have it backwards? Was it better to die on your feet than to live on your knees or to live on your feet than to die on your knees?

Theses were my thoughts as I ran through out the school hiding. No matter where I ran, out of the corner of my eye I saw** _him_**. His shadow. I knew he was just toying with me as I ran but all I knew is that I had to run and that I had to hide. While passing multiple classrooms an idea struck and I ran into an abandon room and locked the door.

This should be good for now until I catch my breath. I looked around and only to see that this was an old classroom with dusty stools and crappy supplies. My eyes scanned the room until they fell upon an vent. My guess is that this was an old Science room.

_Perfect..._

As I climbed on top of a stool to reach the hatch I heard the light sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer. I picked up the pace and closed the hatched and began my crawling through the vents.

**Krad's POV**

_Krad, you know that she won't be easy as you thought._ Satoshi's voice echoed inside his head. I just picked my ear in hopes that I could somehow get to my master and just poke him.

"Yes I know this master, but the thrill of the chase always makes this more enjoyable." My eyes ping pong'd from left to right, trying to track Izzy. Huh, did I lose her? I finally found her again and I just walked down the lone corridor of the school conserving my energy for the kill as I just simply followed her footsteps down every hall.

"This is too easy, and to think I thought Ms. Elizabeth was going to put up a fight." I said more to myself rather than to Satoshi. Izzy had dashed down a dead end.

_In the name of Farmers, "don't count your chickens yet"_

"You're starting to sound like an American each and everyday." I rolled my eyes at the saying.

Some of these classrooms seemed to be not used, and yet Hiwatari still won't tear these down. Ms. Brown's footsteps seem to have come to a halt but to were she stopped I haven't a clue. I should probably pay more attention to this sort of thing... Then the bustle of feet came from the room near the end of the hallway and seemed to get louder and louder as I stepped closer and closer to the door. But to my surprise inside was a barren class room with old stools and cruddy supplies.

"Now where is she?"

_It's obvious to see that she's not here_

"Now, now master don't be so edgy. I won't kill her, well not yet. I want my fun too" I smile at the thoughts I know Satoshi has been having today. I remembered see that look on Izzys face in detention. She had been thinking of something hot and heavy during that time and the look she gave us... very sexy. I could just picture all the things I want to do to her. Things that could make Satoshi blush. Is it weird to be attracted to her without really meeting her until today?

_Are you really asking that question Krad? I hate to say it, but that's kind of fucked up. Even for us._

I opened the science room door and took a peak inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then, my eyes quickly fell on an vent just barely closed with the stool not far from it either.

"It seems that our little hellion has gone through the vents.

**:Flashback(to before izzy woke up from nurse):**

**:Satoshi's POV:**

Father seemed to have requested for me just after I had carried Ms. Brown to the nurse's office. Once I took my seat in the expensive chair my father didn't seem to miss a beat at what has happened at school so far. His cameras were everywhere and his tight hold he had on the school brought upon a perfect school. No students seem to rebel against him... well, except for an Izzy.

"Why Satoshi, it seems that you have become one of Ms. Brown's new friends, your starting to treasure friends again?" His voice was coy.

"Why would you care father? For once you seem interested in her as well." I shot back. I was getting a bad feeling, more than usual.

"Well, if you knew **who** she was then you'd be interested as well."

My father crossed his fingers together and placed them on the table between us. With such a gesture I knew he was too relaxed.

"Care to fill me in or are you just gonna keep me here in the dark about this?"

"Dear Satoshi you honestly don't know? Ms. Brown is the daughter of the director to the **only** company that is still higher then Hiwatari Corp." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance to have that finally said outloud.

"So? She already told me that so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise for me. I did remember that Mr. Brown was the only guy you had to suck up to just to get to were you are now and after his death Mr. Brown gave the company not to you but to his daughter so-"

"It was to be mine, but he left his company to that brat! And all I got from that damn will was to take care of his family."

"So that's why you're so interested in her, because she is the only one that could run the company. That's why you want her gone! You just want the company, you bastard!"

My _father_ doesn't have the right to take anyone's life away, no one ever does. I didn't think it was possible but I watched the man in front of me turn from a highly respected businessman to a prideful being. Krad kept quiet inside my head, but he and my dad seemed to smile at the same time in the same way. I could feel it. They shared the same thought.

"You are crazy, you can't just kill her! She's just a teenager!" I protested. No one deserved to die for the sake of business, not even her.

My father just smiled. Apparently he must have something up his sleeve; something evil and I knew Krad was somehow in this as well.

"Crazy? No, but we don't need your approval to take her down. That is why Krad shall go after her and finish the job." snapped his fingers and without a warning I felt a hand on my shoulder and a cloth covered my mouth and nose. I struggled against the secretary only to notice that everything was becoming fuzzy. My world began to turn black while Krad's laugh became louder.

**:end flash back:**

(A/N: Krad had been controlling satoshi's body until know. So Krad was the one in the detention room**!**)

**:Izzy's POV:**

The vents seemed to cover the entire school's ceiling; every room seemed to be connected by these vents. I have to get to the gym because there are some equipment that could protect me from this crazy man. I crawled on my hands and knees silently so that the crazy man couldn't hear. I wouldn't lie if I said that if it wasn't for the whole possibility of dying, I'd find this guy very attractive.

"Ok now if I'm correct the gym is right…** HERRRREEE**!" I screamed as the vents gave way to my weight as I fell to the floor of the gymnasium. I grabbed a light fixture on my way down and somehow didn't let go. Now the drop wasn't so bad from here but I didn't let go. From the look of things the entire gym seemed to be bigger than I thought; well, with out the people crowding the place like roaches. I looked down to see that the wrestling team forgot to put up their mats and I tried to drop gracefully. Didn't work. I busted my ass, back and head when I landed. The pain had paralyzed me briefly and I just laid there, unwilling to move.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow." After a moment or two, I rolled over and slowly got up to walk off the slight pain. This was NOT like the movies. I headed to the equipment room looking for any protection from the on coming killer. Just when my luck was surely out, I found that there was still fencing swords, bats and wooden katanas. My school has some weird ideas when it comes to Elective Classes.

Once I graded a wooden katana I made my way back to the gym only to be stopped dead center on the by Mister Blondie.


	8. Daggered Kisses

Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying these rewritten chapters. I'm putting more smut and grammar into these pieces so enjoy.

* * *

Fear had somehow frozen my bones stiff as I stared into the Mister Blondie's eyes. I held up the wooded katana sword and pointed it at him. My face held no emotion but my eyes burnned with determination.

"Now, now no need to act rash..." said with a smile. He took a step forward and flip his hair out of the way, "but if you insist."

The man then pulled out a feather and held it in-between his index and middle finger. My face was in shock as the white feather started to glow and change into a wooden katana as well. Silence consumed the gym as I starred; how could that happen!

"How'd you do that? Unbelievable!" I blinked away my surprise and cleared my throat, rebuilding my composure, "I mean, I won't let you defeat me. I will **not** go down without a fight so bring it on _Blondie_." I lunged at him and the small space between us grew smaller and smaller.

"Let the game begin," he said as our blades soon clashed together rather roughly. I swung left, and he blocked. I swung right and he blocked again. I went for a downward strike only for him to hold his katana in both hands and block that swing too. I tried to push on to his sword but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"My, my you're terrible ..." he said as he easily pushed off and sent me back.

"Shut up, I'm learning" I countered and charged at him.

He swung the katana and just barley missing my head; but just as I resumed my offense position I charged at him only to miss, spinning around and quickly blocked his attack from hitting my side. It looked like this would take a good long while. Soon the fight continued in a dance sort of way- dodging each other, attacking then evading again but to no luck we were equal fighters. Sweat started to drip down my forhead and blind my vision. Because of this, I was easily overpowered and pinned to the wood polished floor with the katana at my throat. He held the sword in one hand and grabbed mine and threw it with the other. I tried to swing a few punches at Mister Blondie but then he grabbed both of my wrist and pinned them above my head.

"What the Fucking Hell! Get off me!"

I struggled to get free but no use; he had me pinned by my ankles and my wrist- I was truely helpless.

"You're a first, usually I'd kill my prey in less then a minute but you actually lasted longer. Any thing you would like to say before I end your life here?"

The man then pushed lightly on the katana to show that he had the upper hand and that I had to escape, I couldn't lose not now and I had a mission to finish and a life to live.

"Who are you?"

He just smirked probably thinking that was a pointless question but decided to answer it anyway. His face came lower and leveled with my ear as he whispered,

"The name's Krad Hikari. Now I'll see you in hell."

Just as Krad was about to push harder on my neck something had stopped him.

Krad's eyes grew wide at what just happened to him-

**: Krad's POV:**

_I couldn't believe what she's doing!_

There I was pinning Brown and I had my sword to her throat but she freed a hand from my grasp and yanked on my hair from my causing me to fall forward onto her lips. I was caught off gaurd by this sudden act that my mind went blank. So I did the only thing that registered in my head which was to return the kiss. The pressure of the katana lessened on her throat and I felt her kiss me back, her head even tilted up to meet me more. Suddenly, our surprise kiss came to an end when I felt something wet and warm exit my body. Blood-my blood.

_It seems she had a dagger_.

**: My POV:**

There had to be a way to distract him. Something, anything! I didn't want to die right now, it wasn't my time! The sudden need to cry was building within me but I would not let such tears fall. I looked Krad in the eyes and tried to calm myself. If I could not beat him with strength, then maybe there was a way for me to turn his attention to something else.

_Think izzy think! ..._The sudden thought of my history teacher started playing in my head. She is a uber feminist and would always bash men through history but... her lessons when they involved women, they were about something. What was it? _'Good, well behaved women hardly make history'_. That's it! Without further hesitation I grabbed his hair and pulled him in. See this was a good plan in my head but now that I've actually done this I didn't think too far ahead. How do I know this? His face went too forward and he kissed me!

_Note to self: don't do that again... maybe._

As I saw Krad's eyes widen I took my chance and pulled out my dagger but before I could stab him, he kisses me back! His lips against mine sent my mind to a warm fuzzy place, a place where all my planning went to mush. I leaned up to meet him more, arching my back into him. This heavenly distraction worked when I felt the katana on my neck slackened, giving my head enough air to remember what I was doing. My hand flicked up and I stabbed him in the stomach. Finally he started to feel the puncture and to his surprise when his lips let go to look, he seemed like he was thinking rather then worrying.

_Better hurry..._

I pushed him off grabbed and lunged for my sword. When I stood, I saw that in his eyes was a look of surprise and possibly hurt. From the wound or the action, I wasn't sure but what I did understand was that Krad was doing strange things to my head. Just as I turned to run a bright light erupted; blinding me from all angles. Once the light subsided there was Krad, perfectly normal and wound-free. Fuck.

_Oh...SHIT!_

"Damn! Don't you every die!" I threw my dagger at him only to have him catch it with his teeth like... a sexy badass. He just smirked then disappeared when I blinked but his voice ranged throughout the gym,

"We'll meet sooner then you think and next time I **won't** go easy."

The hairs on my neck frozen as I had desperately tried to find him but alas, no such luck so without another word I turned on my heel, grabbed my book bag, and ran home without stopping.


	9. Crash Crew

Hey everyone! This is the next installment. I just because I write this story doesn't mean I own the DNAngel characters. I'd love to but I don't so I only own my OC characters. If I did, I'd be making a continuation of the story rather then leaving the story where it really is...Enjoy the story and I'm sorry it took so long to post this.

* * *

Izzy entered the house later on that night and came into contact with a code red VJ5 or also known as "_Pissed mother._" It never mattered to Izzy whether she had tip toed into the house or just teleport; whenever she got home past curfew, a little sensor goes off within her mother's head and then the punishment is delt out. Joy. This time as Izzy walked into the house her mother was already ahead of things. She was in a chair with the lights out, fingers crossed in her lap and those deathly fuzzy slippers that she loved to wear when she is in a horrid mood. As soon as Izzy crept through the living room, the flights flicked on.

"Your home late; mind explaining or do you just want me to ground you now?" Swift and clean. Like mother like daughter.

Izzy threw her bag on the couch along with and plopped down head first. After a few moments of silence between the two she looked at her mother with a equally blank look that her mom was giving her. Izzy was debating on telling the truth about what happened tonight nor not. Most likely answer was 'not'.

"Yeah, I was at school, so what? I got detention for being late to a meeting. Nothing special." Izzy lays her head down onto the couch and sighs, trying to clear that empty head of hers. "Remember that we got a new principal? He has a son in some of my classes and when you sent me back to school they were still there so they took me out to dinner. I was late home because of that. I'm sorry."

Ok so we can all clearly see that Izzy lied bout the last part but what a mother doesn't know won't hurt her… right? Ignorance is bliss. Now if Izzys father was here, he'd call bull shit on this because that was the only person that Izzy couldn't lie to. Correction, she could lie to him, but he'd always.

"Well ok honey. Just don't let this happen again. Your fingers aren't broke so just call if something like this happens okay? I'm heading off to bed, turn off the lights and lock the doors before you go to bed. There's food in fridge and tea in the kettle. Night hon." The mom disappeared upstairs and Izzy got to work by doing all the things her mom had asked before going off to her dad's study to look at the files for the day. Many students just had homework to do at night, but not Izzy. No, she had business work from the company to work on. Even though she couldn't run it until she finished her schooling that did not mean she didn't have to work at understanding its inner workings. Izzy would stay up at all hours of the night, signing off on legal documents, video conferences with those in other counties or even just looking at the stock market. She was like a mini-adult and during the nights like these, she had to. For the sake of her father's company.

* * *

_**3:30am**_

Showed the clock as the paper work was finally done. Izzy's mom had only allowed her to keep the company, as long as it doesn't interfere with school. What a nice mom. Trudging up the stairs to her room a beeping noise was constantly ringing in her pants until she reached and opened her cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"IZZY! Long time no talkie!" Rang a chipper voice on the line. Izzy had to hold the phone briefly away from her ear.

"Yeah, same to you too Nikki. Where was my crew! I haven't seen any of you in forever. You guys weren't at school for a whole month, what the fuck?"

"Sorry Iz but you know us. we don't go on first days." She said on the line.

"Okay, that's greatHow do you explain the rest of the time you were gone?" The voice on the phone elaborated that they got distracted and lost on the way back from their last road trip of the summer. "Whatever. I had to go to school. Mom made me. I even got caught and was put in detention by the new principal Mr. Hiwatari..."

The conversation lasted longer into the night then she wanted until they came to the agreement of where to meet and all that good stuff. Izzy hung up and grabbed her bookbag and placed it near the door. Then she headed up to bed, where a long day was awaiting her. The next morning came so early Izzy couldn't stand the sun. The sun's evil rays hit her eyes like a needles- painful.

"Mornings should be illegal."

She got dressed in the slowest way possible and ran outside only to be greeted with the newspaper hitting her square in the face just as just as she opened the door.

_**I'll kill that paper boy...**_

* * *

**::Izzy's POV::**

School still hasn't offically opened just yet, and in the back of the school there were two girls that were waiting for a particular someone and all of them wore the usual colors of black or white. Once I walked to the back of the school the "_Crash Crew"_ were waiting.

"Hey sexy ladies!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It wasn't really necessary to shout from across the court, but hell, it sure did grab their attention. Then they both turned ran me over into a mini-dog pile while they chimed in unison, "We've missed you!"

"Babe look at you" exclaimed the one on top of me. There was a glint in her eye and suddenly she groped my chest, "Look how big you've grown over the summer! Oh my goobers you've turned into one sexah beetch. Sooner or later I'll have to beat those boys away with my bat."

This molester is formally known as Nicole, or Nikki for short. What could I say about her? Reigning from South America her latina traits shine bright. Short wavy hair and glasses, she dressed on the comfy side while sporting her signature Domo bag. The girl on top of us both is Lenny- I mean, Lenniah. Built kind of top heavy, that dark skinned women has been my savoir from Nikki for quite a while. She was the serious one of crew and loved her video games. I am their baby and will always be treated as such by them.

Nikki and Nia never did open up to anyone because the other students thought they were different, abnormal and weird. One day while a group of boys were harassing them, we worked together to kick their asses and became close friends after that. By now they had grown into strong women who took shit from no one. Am I forgetting anything important? Oh well, figure it out as I go.

"I missed you guys tooo. Nia, Nikki, I have so much to tell you about while you were away." With all my might I rolled us all over to the dirt so I could finally breathe.

"Switcked" said Nikki as she gave a thumbs up (switcked: sweet/wicked). We all eventually got up and went to a wall to lean against while I dished out the newest news that these two had missed. I told them about the new principal and the exchange students Daisuke, Satoshi,Dark and Catherine too. Nia wasn't too happy about the boys but Nikki on the other hand was super excited, except when it came to Catherine. She creeped everyone out with her... everything. I didn't feel the need to tell them about Krad so I left that big chunk out. Back into my irrational fantasies you go big boy.

"So you don't like the principal either?" Nia questioned. She was staring down at a bug that crawled by but deep inside we knew she was thinking. She was the group's tactics. She was the one that was pro at anything technical. Nikki was the brawn and I was a little bit of both, the mouth for the group.

"Who I really don't like too much is that Catherine chick. She's been trying to be buddy-buddy. That's not normal." Nikki uncrossed her arms and pushed off of the wall to look at us both, "What we need to do is keep our eyes and ears open. Izzy, I love you with all my heart but you shouldn't be such fun things without us! You could of at least waited 'til we got back before you started the pranks!"

I was about to put in my two cents when the bell rang and signaled the students to go to class. We all groaned and gave out our hugs before splitting off to our respectible directions. What we did not know was that a pair of eyes were watching through the safety of the shadows but soon it too disapeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

While the chattering of every student in each classroom distracted the teachers, The _Crush Crew_, was skipping class by being in the girls bathroom. It was easy to tell who were the terrible influences on Izzy. Inside the bathroom is were the three usually did their scheming and plotting. Today was no different, except that Izzy was on the edge of paranoia due to the last time she skipped and got caught.

"Ok, we'll call this meeting to order." Nia said sarcastically by the sink. Nikki was looking in a mirror and Izzy was just staring out the window.  
_Nice to see that everyone's here..._

_"_I feel as if we have gotten rusty over our break, girls." Nikki looked at us both in the mirror without losing the concentration of fixing her peircing. Nia nodded and interjected, "That is true. I feel as if we should perform a task to grease the cogs. What do you think?" Both the girls turnned to Izzy to see what her input was, but apparently she was not on this Earth. She was thinking of all the bad things Krad or Satoshi might do to her if either one of them caught her skipping like this. Nikki and Nia both growled at Izzy and threw whatever they had at her to get her attention; an eraser and a ball of paper.

"IZZY!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry guys" she muttered softly. Her pink cheeks gave away what was basically on her mind and Nikki went over and slung her arm around her.

"Babe, we're just thinking about each of us doing a task to have us no longer be rusty. Since you weren't on planet Earth, we voted for it."

"But **I'm** agaisnt it." Izzy was finally back to her normal self.

"Yes, but you didn't say anything so shut up." Nia, always cold and so cruel to me, "We each will be given a task to do and by the end of the day will gauge our rustiness. If our task is not completed..."

"Then you have to offer to do the football team's laundry. No gloves and no masks. For a whole week." Nikki finished off with her evil laugh because no one wanted to do that. This was the incentive.

"So we need a test of inteligence, brawn and verbal swauve." Izzy counted off on her hand, "Nia, for the inteligence portion of this I want you to create a business and make a profit by today. I don't care what you use as the product, just remember, no drugs. None. Nikki, how do you feel about a wrestling match with that handsy captian?"

"Make it a pay per veiw event and I'm down with it." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. She loved to make that captain squirm. It had always been a hobby of hers.

"Now for the verbal swauve," Nia pondered. It wouldn't be fair for Izzy to give herself her own test, plus she trust her over Nikki's dirty mind any day, "I want you to use that mouth of yours to get up close and personal with that principal's boy. You need to get him to kiss you. The only catch is that you can not force him."

When Izzy heard that her mouth dropped and her skin paled, "You can't be serious!" She almost shouted. She only told the girls about a few things about him and that they spent detention together but having this as a test was way harder that the other two. "Why is mine harder than both of yours? Shouldn't it be easier since I've been here for the whole month?"

"Because you need to be better than any of us. From the way you talk about him, he has the one-up on you." Nikki tightened her hold on Izzy and leaned in closer, "Plus, I always love seening my baby in action."

"Just remember, pictures or it didn't happen" Nia had called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom door. Apparently she had ended this meeting on her own.

* * *

Hey everybody, that's it for this installment. How do you think I'm doing? I plan on re-writing this for a while so don't worry about the "Flaky Author" syndrom. For those of you that remember this story before my re-vamp, tell me how this is going please?


	10. Stressful Situation

Thank you all for the reviews! It really made my day to read them. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and if you have any questions, just ask.

* * *

As we all exited the girls bathroom we were greeted with the strong smell of fruit and an eyeful of Catherine. Her bright sundress was a harsh contrast agaisnt the dank hallway she stood in. It seemed like she glowed with her own power, if that was possible.

"Hey girls."

We all looked from one to another before looking back at her. The halls were empty which meant that class was still in session. Catherine held her book infront of her tightly and smiled at us with an unusual warmth. Why was she here?

"Hey babe, how ya doin'?" Nikki asked, her New Yorker accent was apparent with each sylable. She slung her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her, and further from Catherine. Yeah, she really didn't like this one too much. Catherine ignored her question as if she didn't matter to her and kept her eyes on me.

"Hey... Izzy? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit- alone." Catherine's eyes narrowed on Nia and Nikki.

"Whatever you have to say to Izzy can be said to us" Nia shot back. She had uncrossed her arms and stepped between me and Catherine as if she was posing as a threat. What is up with these over protective friends?

Catherine seemed to of paused for a brief moment, as if to analyze the situation before smiling, "I don't think so."

"Come on girls. There is no need to fight over me." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. There was only a distant laugh that came from down the hall.

"That is usually my line Izzy." The voice got closer and closer until that unmistakable purple hair reflected the lights from above. Dark Mousy. As he walked closer, Catherine seemed to take a step away from him. She looked at him in disgust but she soon composed herself. Dark's eyes swept around us and he gave his trade mark smile before he bowed and said,"Well hellooo babes."

* * *

"What a lovely bunch we have here." Dark said as he took Nikki's hand from off of Izzy and kissed it sweetly. The guesture didn't go unnoticed because she didn't shrink away in disgust. Nia just shook her head at such an action being done in this day and age.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Nia. She crossed her arms and gave a pointed gaze to the strange man with purple hair. Dark did not ignore her either as he gave her a bow.

As he rose, he looked her in the eyes, "my my my, you both are so pretty. Please don't tell me that Izzy swings that way and that you two are her girlfriends."

Nia and Nikki laughed at the comment while Izzy just seemed to glare. She could already tell that he was trying to "smooze" them. While their attention was on each other, Catherine elbowed Izzy gentle in the side.

"_Hey_" Catherine leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "_I hate to break things up but I just came from Mr. Hiwatari's office. You might want to move it before Satoshi makes his rounds..._"

Izzy's eyes widden and her skin paled instantly. From her lips she swore, gaining the group's attention.

"We need to leave. NOW" she said. Neither of the girls needed to question her as to why, so both of them grabbed a hold of her hand and they started their dash down the hallway and past Dark Mousy.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He shouted, though his eyes were glued to their asses as they ran. His smile was interrupted as a door, opposite to where the girls were running to, slammed open.

"Stop! You are all skipping!" The voice of Satoshi echoed down the hall and suddenly Dark started running too.

Catherine on the other hand, simply walked to Satoshi. Her steps never faltered and her gaze never lowered as she kept walking towards the principal's son. As she finally walked past him she bit her lip and giggled. Satoshi didn't bother looking at her as he ran after Dark and the others.

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

We finally made it back to our classes before anyone was the wiser. A simple bathroom break became a 'trip to the nurses office'. I had such a sweet teacher, I almost felt bad for taking advantage of her. Almost. From the complexion of my skin my teacher really had thought that I might of stayed there but I insisted on staying in class- playing the part of a 'good student'. I truely did try to do my work, but the shock of recent events had sent my mind into turmoil. The new principal, Satoshi and Krad. KRAD! That there was a huge chunk of anxiety. My encounter with him has been flashing through my head every time I blinked. Now that I think of it, this guy might be driving me mad.

I was scribbling away, deep in thought on my paper until I heard the faintest of voices calling out to me. I looked around, thinking someone might of said my name since "Izzy" is phonetically similar to many words. I caught a brief glimps of blonde outside the classroom's tiny little window; that flash of blonde triggered the memory of those golden orbs that I had gazed deeply into while I fought for my life. I looked back to my work only to see those exact eyes staring at me on the paper. I fell out of my chair at the sight and felt everything start to spin. Such commotion had everybody giggling at me and I just had to get away. Had to get air. Had to leave.

"Can I be excused?"

I must of looked like a mess because before the teacher could even answer my question, I grabbed my pencil, crumpled my paper into my pocket and made my way to the door only to feel my vision begin to fuzz around the edges. My knees gave way and my next step crumbled and I faded into the darkness. Not even the loud commotion nor the impact could wake me up from such a stress-induced faint.

* * *

It's short, I'm sorry! To make it up to everyone, I've decided to add two short chapters instead of one really long chapter!

**Reviews are like chocolate!**


	11. Intermission?

I am good on my word readers! Here is the next chapter for your lovely eyes. This chapter is a song-fic and if you want to hurt my feelings, you don't have to read it. I'll just be in my corner being a sad little author... This song is called Polyamorours by Breaking Benjamin. I hold this band close to my heart along with Dnangel.

* * *

**Special Event**

The lights dimmed as the last of the students filled the auditorium. The windows were covered with dark cloth and many doors were locked from the inside so no one could get in. The whispers from behind the velvet blue curtains that draped the stage could not compete against the raor coming from the vast audience. Then the headlights flicked on and zoomed to a girl who had appeared from behind the curtain in a all blue attire so she could easily be hidden by the curtains. She opened her eyes to a full house of students and she could easily view a sign on the door saying in bold letters,

"-Student Sex Education Program In Process, Do Not Disturb-"

The sudden female scanned the audience for any trace of blue hair. If such boy was here, then this whole operation could fall through. When nary a bluenette was found, she smiled and started looking to the sides of the auditorium where her many stagehands stood. Each gave their thumbs up as an 'all's clear' when they had finished their tasks and with each thumbs up she recieved, her confidance rose. Lastly she looked up and saw the final two that were working the lights and sound smile at her. They each mouthed the words 'ready". Without further wait she stepped forward and placed a headset upon her head. It took just a clearing of her throat and two taps on her microphone to get the general population to quite down. With her head held high she smiled to the crowd,

"Greetings my fellow peers and welcome. It warms my heart to see that you have survived our new principal's rein of terror. As you are well aware, I am the stage director for the school. Now my crew and I have a special program to show you all today- oh, and pay no heed to the sign because this is not a sex education program."

Groans from the seats before her rose from the darkness. Many of the faceless crowd laughed because the loudest groan was most easily recognizable as Dark. The stage director could feel the anger vein protruding from her forehead at such an action. She cleared her throat and continued with the presentation of introducing the ones that would be performing for them shortly. Suddenly a loud sound of dropped symbols echoed through the auditorium in a chain reaction, everyone kind of gave a nervous laugh as a weak "I'm ok!" was heard.

"Well," with a glance at her watch the stage director picked up her pace and snapped her fingers. Her crew nodded, walking to their stages. Some were at the lights and others were now behind the curtain. They started to draw the curtian as the stage director walked to the side, "without any further adieu, I present to you a musical production by none other then the Crash Crew!"

* * *

The lights finally went off, except for the ones on stage. The stage was bathed in hues of blue and reds, mixing together in a purple mash of things. Smoke quickly began to crawl across the still barren stage. The stage director's snapped fingers revirbirated from the shadows and the curtains fell to reveal a drum set on a raised platform. Sitting behind them was Nikki with her head downcasted. Then another snap was heard and two more pillars of curtains fell to reveal an Izzy and Nia on guitars. Izzy was dressed in a black collar dress shirt with purple thin tie and Nia was dressed in a purple dress shirt with black tie. Nia's right leg was purple material and the left pant leg was black, but on Izzy's the left pant leg was purple and the right pant leg was black (semi-matching both same purples and blacks).

The sounds the amps turning on boomed from the back of the speakers which laid hidden in certain areas around the place as the Crash Crew heads rose to face the crowd. On their faces they wore matching purple eye shadow and purple lips with black lip liner. Nikki started tapping on her drums and the music's volume got louder, their heads bobbed to the beats and there eyes opened to show violet and black eye contacted orbs. Nia brought the microphone up and started to hum while Izzy strummed on her electric guitar. The song they had chosed was called "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin. The girls wanted to sing this cover song for quite a while due to the band's recent success and with some string pulling from the drama department, they finally got their wish. It was a known fact that Mr. Hiwatari would never give the green light for such a thing, saying that education is important and such filth should be kept in their garage. This did make some sense, it really did, but lately Mr. Hiwatari was being such an asshole to the student body that it was high time for a little fun.

Izzy could remember the fiasco of when she fainted in class; that was a nightmare. It ended up with her mother being called in and having her miss a few days of school. The time she spent at home wasn't worth it because of the mountian of homework Mr. Hiwatari assigned her so she'd be "busy". At least the guys came to visit her on seperate days, Daisuke made her cookies and the girls came too. They stayed the night and had a stress-free day full of movies and cartoons and regaurding to their little wager that they had, Nikki and Nia thought it to be fair just to push Izzy's deadline to another date. When Izzy went back to school she was welcomed with opened arms, well, everyone except for Mr. Hiwatari.

Mr. Hiwatari was an evil man who believed that Izzy fainted for attention; this resulted in him giving her dentention. He had her scrub graffitti off the walls and clean dirty dishes after school, all of this to try and help break her spirit. Mr. Hiwatari wanted Izzy to snap so her company would be passed to him but with every chore she did, Izzy completed it. Now it was almost time for winter break and Izzy's shenanigan meter was dangerously in the green.

Everyone in the group knew that Izzy's bottled up emotions were about to burst and she when she strummed her guitar, her bottle finally broke,

"_Let's go!_" She rasped into microphone. Nikki started to bang away on the drums to keep the beat and the song took off.

"The day has come to an end, The sun is over my head" Nia held her mic in both hands, her voice lulled the audience to stand from their seats and into a rhythmic bounce while Izzy tossed her a guitar pick. Both looked to each other and smiled before Izzy whistled to a stage hand for a headset. A teenager ran out and placed it on while she and Nia strummed away. Only when the headset was secure did she step off of her platform. Nia picked up the strings and kept strumming while Izzy pushed the mic closer to her,

"_My polyamorous friend, __You got me in a mess of trouble again"_ she finished and winked to the audience. She stuck the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and continued to play along with Nia and Nikki. They both took a breath and paused, then they hit the same chords the band had in the song which made the beats tripled.

"So, just when you think that you're all right,

I'm crawlin' out from the inside- I never hurt anyone. I never listen at all." They all screamed the last line, their eyes traveled over the audience looking for no one in particular- everyone was standing and pumping there fist while their face shown excitement. The show was starting to look like a huge success, everyone was having fun and even the stage director was smiling. The only thing that could make it worse was a certian bluenette, and he was here. None of the girls saw him as Satoshi stood in a room above the audience, the same room where the sound crew were. They had lied to their director but the fear that Mr. Hiwatari had on them was bigger than their fear for the director. Either way, Satoshi was here and watching.

"Interesting song, isn't it?" He murmmered more to himself than to the sound crew. They just tensed at the slight laugh Satoshi gave as he continued to look to the center of the stage, watching the girls while unbeknownist to anyone that one eye was gold and the other was blue.

"They've come to get me again, the cloud is over my head" Nia sang out to the crowd, everyone could hear Nikki's voice as she whispered in unison.

"_My polyamorous friend, y__ou got me in a mess of trouble again."_ Izzy flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder to the girls and nodded. That was the signal they were all waiting for as they all took a breath and started to sing together,

"So just when you think that you're all right, I'm crawlin' out from the inside. I never hurt anyone, I never listen at all.  
Just stay away from the white light, I'd say your worst side's your best side, I never hurt anyone. I never listen at ALLLLL."

"_Well how do you know?" _Izzy had jumped back onto her platform, her guitar swung to and fro in front of her as she repeated the question to the audiance. It wasn't until a flash of blue caught her eye that she took off her head set and yelled to the crowd and her eyes never left Satoshi's, "_Well how do you know!_"

Izzy then grabbed hold of her guitar and strummed hard. Neither Nikki nor Nia could of known that Satoshi was here, Izzy even had a thought that maybe no one but her knew of his prescence. Regardless of the situation, Izzy was damn sure that she was going to finish this performance. Again, here eyes never left Satoshi's as she gave him a smirk and joined everyone back on earth.

"So just when you think that you're all right, I'm crawlin' out from the inside. I never hurt anyone, I never listen at all. Just stay away from the white light, I'd say your worst side's your best side. I never hurt anyone I never listen at aaallll" The audience had started to sing along with the band and none of the girls mind. In fact, it was the encouragement they all needed to help bring it to a close.

"_Let's go"_ Shouted the crowd just as Nia and Izzy struck the last few chords, only for dark smoke invaded the stage and to obscure everyones sight. When everything cleared, the stage was bare of the instraments, platforms and the girls. The lights gently brightened as the music went less auditable by the second. Soon the entire place was filled with a standing ovation while the curtian closed finally.

"Our performance is over." Came the Stage Director's voice, "please return to your class's and dont tell Mr. Hiwatari of this- speak only of sex-related stuff so he wont be suspitious. Terminating Session."

At last, her fingers snapped and the doors flung open on cue, signalling everyone to move out. When the sound crew glanced over their shoulders, Satoshi was no where to be found.

* * *

Well? How was this? I hope everyone (somewhat) enjoyed this chapter. Oh, I've deleted the 12days of Christmas story because I am going to re-write that as well, PLUS, I need to have it make sense with the one that I'm currently writing. It will be about one or two more chapters here before I start posting the Twelve Days of Chrismas seperately- OR I could add it on as a really long chapter here :O You're choice everyone. Remember everyone,

**Reviews are like chocolate**


	12. Lesbians are Awesome

Hello readers! I present to you an extra long chapter to make up for the next two weeks that I might not be posting for. I have homework to catch up on and I might not be able to write until late March. Oh, this chapter has mild language and some sexual content. I'm not so sure if I want to do a lemon or not, but I enjoy using profanity and sexual themes so if I must, I might change this story's rating to M. But that is for another chapter to discuss. I do not own DNANGEL.

* * *

:: Re-Cap::

_At last, the stage director snapped her fingers and the doors flung open on cue, signaling everyone to move out. When the sound crew glanced over their shoulders, Satoshi was nowhere to be found_

**Nia's Point of View**

"Class today we are finishing our paint job on our whistles so get everything set up while I finis-"

The door to the art room slammed shut and our attention averted from Ms. Gilbert, our sculpture teacher, to Satoshi who just walked into class, seemingly pissed. He strolled on over to Ms. Gilbert and gave her a note, then proceeded to sit down at the far end of the table, alone. As always. While everyone was finishing their painting of their whistles, mine looks like a long neck dinosaur that was purple with red eyes and a pair of sharp wings poking out of its back- the mouth of the whistle was under the creatures neck (Rather than the butt). Scary, I know, but still I was being rushed because I had missed so many days because of Izzy's breakdown so this was as good as I could get. I scanned the room, seeing the other varieties that were being done like dogs, ducks, and make-believe creatures and-...

My eyes glanced to the creation that Satoshi was working on and I just could not look away. His sculpture was a pure white whistle that was flat and rather circular with a blue swirl in the center with tiny holes placed all around it. My guess is that if he were to use it and cover certain holes, there were be different pitches. Cool!

"Wow Satoshi that's so beautiful! You're a true artist," I said, but my eye just couldn't seem to look away. Satoshi only nodded and said a low "thanks" then he continued painting not paying any attention what-so-ever to me.

_Jackass._

**:: Izzy's Point of View::**

After such an awesome performance I had to go to my last class of the day, Gym. I know it's weird but let me explain; Gym was a subject that was required for all grades, regardless of grades and with there being no such thing as Recess, I really needed a way to blow some steam off.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the changing rooms only to see that no one was here. I knew I never got to Gym early so I made my way to the gym only to see that no one was there as well. The only thing other than me was a sign that said '_read me_'. I made a quick dash over and opened it. Inside the simple white letter was '_look up_'. On the ceiling, scrawled in messy letters was,

'_Tick tock, the clock goes by. Can you find the bomb before it's time to die?_'

"What the hell am I standing around here for? I need to leave, now." I looked around for the closest exit and dashed towards it. All the doors slammed and a loud 'CLICK' echoed through the gym just as I made it. I yanked as hard as I could only for the door to not give way to my attempts. My eyes traveled to all the other possible exits and guessed that they were locked as well.

"Hey!" I shouted to anyone, in case someone could hear. I pounded on the door and shouted a little bit louder but no matter how loud I was or how hard I pounded, no one seemed to come to my rescue. I could feel a panic attack come on until I heard a click of the intercom system.

"Attention all students, there appears to be a gas leak within the school by the Gym. Please follow proper emergency protocols and exit the building. School will no longer be in session for the remainder of the day." The voice was the infamous Mr. Hiwatari!

"Damn it Mr. Hiwatari! Let me out!" I slammed on the doors one last time.

I could hear all the screaming and panicking from the students and teachers. The sounds were getting farther and farther away from me and I knew no one was coming for me.

_I bet this was all part of Mr. Hiwatari's plan…_

The lights flickered on and off outside the door and within the gym, causing the echoes of everyone to hurry quicker. Great, just my luck. Everyone was so worried about saving their own ass that no one would bother to look for their students until much later.

'_Okay, it was time for myself misery to end and time for my survival instincts to kick in. First, I have to assess the situation. I'm stuck in a gym with all the doors locked and there is a threatening note on the ceiling about a bomb and death. Two, I need to be calm and think. So, death is bad, yes, and if I died my friends and family would be sad, and that's bad too. Also, Mr. Hiwatari would get my company and possibly blow up the school. That is equally as bad because we are America, and no one is allowed to come here and start messing with us_.' As I thought, I kept walking back and forth, my eyes slowly jumped from one area to another, scanning for anything that would pop out.

Then, an idea popped into my head and I walked over to the pulled out bleachers and climbed to the top, making my way to the edge by the wall. Just as I thought, there was a vent. Since I could not reach the vents that were high above on the ceiling, I remembered that there had to be vents lower to help improve circulation. The dusty cover of the vent was just caked in dust as I pried the damn piece from its place and started crawling.

**Satoshi's POV:**

After my father's bogus announcement, the electricity flickered and then went off and all my work that I have been doing since this morning was erased, I forgot to save.

_I told you that you should have saved it... _

"Shut up Krad," I took my glasses off and rubbed my nose. What was my father up to?

A gas leak? When I made my rounds I didn't remember anything suspicious over by the gym.

_Maybe your father wanted everybody to leave so he could play _Krad laughed and his reflection appeared on the monitor. His smile was something sinister and his eyes created a haze on my mind that was hard to shake. So I quickly stood up and made my way out the door. Something was not right. Little did I know that Krad knew more than he was sharing.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Izzy kept crawling through the vents, not sure if she was lost or on the right track. With each right or left turn she took, there was just more vents to crawl through. The feeling of claustrophobia started to set in and she hastened her movements. She had made the decision of the next vent cover she'd encounter, she'd kick the shit out of it and get out of here.

**Krad's POV**

I walked through the halls of the school with my hands in my pockets and my face set to bored. I had made sure that no one was around before I changed, which wasn't much of a problem because of Mr. Hiwatari. Satoshi had put up a good fight but it was no use, I always win. It seemed to me like Mr. Hiwatari was finally taking Ms. Brown seriously as an opponent; I just didn't think he was going to go at this so rash. I stopped in front of the gym and peaked through the little window on the door only to see no Izzy. I sighed and pulled a feather out from my buttoned down shirt and inserted it into the lock and turned. The door opened with just a push and my eyes had not deceived me. Izzy was no were in sight.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. I know someone's not going to be happy about this" I said with a smirk. I was hoping that Ms. Brown had escaped. She was becoming more fascinating with each passing encounter and I could feel the rush in my blood. I believed there are sayings for this type of hunt, the better the chase the sweeter the victory. Though, I'm not so sure of the outcome anymore.

There came a loud bang from above and as I looked up, the vent was beaten from its' place and down it popped, followed by a squeal of my prey. I held out my arms and caught Izzy easily.

_Well, that was easy…._

**Normal Point of View**

Izzy remembered that she had bashed in the first vent opening that she came upon with all her might. She remembered that she felt like everything was closing in which made her desperate to escape. What she did not remember was landing on the tile below. Izzy opened her eyes to see that she was, in fact, not on the floor but in a pair of strong warm arms. Her blissful and peace filled moment came crashing when the man holding her chuckled. That chuckle had been in her dreams and in her nightmares, followed by a pair of golden eyes. She looked up to the face only to confirm her worries, it was Krad.

"Hello Izzy, so glad of you to join us." Krad tried to hold on to the squirming Izzy but was having the hardest of times doing so. She kicked and shimmied and got her legs to touch the ground just long enough to try and pull away. Krad had no choice but to push Izzy against the wall of lockers with his body. He pinned her with his hips against hers, her arms by her sides and he laughed. Krad was enjoying this way too much than he usually should.

"Let me go Krad!" She tried lifting her arms but with all his weight, she was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Silence" said Krad as he banged his fist into a locker by her head which immediately shut her up. Whether out of fear or common sense, Izzy held her tongue due to the overly calm tone that he used, "I am going ask a simple question. Depending on what you answer will determine whether I let you go or kill you now."

Krad lifted his hand to her chin and lightly moved her face from side to side. His eyes danced down her body but never stayed in one place long enough to piss Izzy off. When he finally looked back at her, Izzy had stopped shivering and looked him square in the eye.

"What makes you so special?"

The simple question caught her off guard so much so that she just stared blankly at Krad for longer than necessary.

"…Wah," was all she could muster.

"Why are you, Izzy Brown, so important to everyone?" There wasn't room for there to be any jokes in his question. Krad was full-blown serious. Izzy had to think about it because if she was to say something that Krad didn't like, it might be the end of her life. Apparently she took too long because an annoyed growl came from his throat soon after.

"Well," Izzy cleared her throat, "I honestly don't know why. I can't answer such a question with full confidence but what I can say is that I never had a perfect home. My father was murdered when I was young, my mother and I are still trying to cope and survive, I'm in charge of a company that constantly gets me stressed and I don't let that stop me from living my life. I have friends that care for me because I care for them. If anything were to happen to either of us, we would have each other's backs. I do what I do because I want to, not just to be a better person. So Krad, I really don't live for myself anymore. No, I live through the love and support by those around me and that means I will fight to my last breath to protect them. I'm going to protect everyone from Mr. Hiwatari because I know he is up to something shady and you are connected with it." Izzy had grabbed a hold onto each of Krad's sleeves some time during her answer. Her grip wasn't shaky nor of fear. She was going to make Krad listen to what she had to say whether he liked it or not.

Krad noticed the reaction and with a smirk, slammed a palm onto the locker, attempting to make her flinch, and it worked. As she winced, Krad leaned in close to her ear. Such close contact brought an interesting shade of pink to Izzy's cheeks, and he took note of that and wanted to test it out more.

"Krad…" She tried to object to the close contact but her arms did not push him away nor bring him closer. Whatever she was about to say was lost when his breath touched her ear and she heard that low laugh of his.

"I've never noticed how much of a lady you are…" His voice trails and Izzy felt a hand caress her shoulder. "So soft, even though you wear such baggy men clothes. It's like a flower hiding in a patch of weeds." While one hand trailed up Izzy's side to the back of her neck and into her hair, the other slid around her waist to prove his point.

"Let me go. I answered your question." With her hands trapped between them she tried to push but to no avail.

Krad gave her no answer as his nose traced a line along her jaw and down her neck. He could feel her pulse and could tell she was just as affected by this as he was. It was when he gently leaned Izzy to the wall that she knew he won't stop anytime soon.

"K-Krad," she gasped in his ear when his fingers brushed bare skin that used to be covered by her shirt; due to the struggling had made her shirt rise a few inches. If to escape, then she would use fire with fire on Krad. After all, it wasn't as if she was unknown to such feelings. She had kissed guys before but she had never gone all the way before and with what Krad was doing to her, everything was stronger than with any guy Izzy had been with before. It was almost like magic.

At the mentioning of his name, Krad's eyes tore away from her pulse point to look Izzy in the eyes briefly just to see her flustered face. His smirk faltered at the sight and his attention was drawn down to her arms which were slowly rising up to touch the little triangle of skin shown from the two buttons opened on his dress shirt. When her arms linked around his neck and pulled him closer, he did not complain. It was when Izzy rose onto her tip-toes that Krad became more cautious of her motives. He had not expected such from the girl and it just seemed that this girl could surprise her any day of the week.

Izzy proceeded to rise on her toes until her face was almost level with Krad's. When she looked him in the eyes Krad could only note how half lidded they were and that her face was getting closer. Once their lips touched, it was as if the flood gates opened for the both of them. Her hands clasped onto the back of his neck and his grip pulled her impossibly close that from their knees to her chest, there wasn't enough room to stick a hair between.

Krad felt Izzy moan into the kiss as his hand slipped underneath her shirt to sprawl along her lower back; she even arched and tugged on his lip with her teeth. Just as he was about to go for her neck, his head stopped, but not of his own decision; something was holding him back literally. Izzy had placed a firm grip on to his ponytail and was pulling it tightly. Now was the best of times to figure out that playing with fire wasn't the best of choices because she was definitely burned from his touch.

"Oh, so soon? Things were just getting interesting" said Krad, that smirk was back on his face. He wiggled his fingers that were still under her shirt, which made her gasp and almost let go.

"Krad, stop it." She had to grit her teeth to resist her hormones, "or I'll rip your ponytail off and tie you up." She gave a slight tug to prove her point.

"Kinky." He winked but got the message because he retracted his hands from Izzy and stepped back. His arm extended out to show he was allowing her to leave.

Izzy nodded and ran away from Krad, with her cheeks red and her clothes messed up. She ran down the corridor and out of sight. Little did she know that as Krad watched her ass, one eye was blue and the other was gold.

**Izzy's Point of View**

_What is wrong with me?_ I screamed mentally to myself. No sane person would dance on the blade by making out with a killer who could try to take your life!

I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts from earlier, unaware that her mind had already locked those private moments for her future daydreams.

_He smelt so good_….

I skid to a stop and held my head in my hands. These crazy thoughts HAD to stop. What I needed to do was leave. I didn't care about the bomb or Mr. Hiwatari, I just wanted to go home and hide under my covers, away from the world.

"Gurgle." Said my stomach, saying in its own language that it was hungry and that I wasn't going to do jack-shit until it had food. So I turned on my heel and ran to the cafeteria's vending machine.

…

"What to get, what, to, get?" I pondered to myself while looking at the snacks. There was salty stuff, sweet stuff and just plain random stuff. The deeper I pondered my choices; I neglected to sense another person in the café. It wasn't until I saw something in the reflection of the glass did I duck to avoid the oncoming object. Whatever was thrown, the glass of the vending machine shattered and rained over my shoulders and back.

"I'd say get the cookies but you are already sweet as it is." A female's voice came from behind made me jerk to look and see that it was none other than Catherine swinging multiple linked chains that had small knives on the ends of them. She looked beyond miffed as she tugged her weapon back from inside the vending machine.

"Catherine, what the hell?" I shook all the glass off of me and kept my eyes on her, walking off to the side, closer to the center of the café so I wouldn't be cornered. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her! Catherine just smiled as suddenly her chains started to glow while she swung them.

"I was hoping for this, truly-truly." She giggled and her grip tightened on her chains, "I was so sad to hear you didn't stay in the gym. I thought my scary messages would make you breakdown, but I guess that was stupid of me, right?" Her heels clicked as she began to lazily circle me, "you have no idea how happy I was to hear that Mr. Hiwatari evacuated the school just for me. He really wants you out of the picture."

"I knew you were a bitch, I just didn't expect this much." I evaluated my situation as of this moment, the only protection I had was a switchblade while Catherine had her weird glowing chains. I looked screwed.

"Tut-tut, such language should never be uttered by a lady. Oh wait," her eyes flicked over my apparel and she laughed, "**are** you even a lady? You dress and look like a man that I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you're a lesbian."

I had half a mind to knock her out, lesbians are awesome.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen making me a sandwich?" I bit my lip to try and hide my smile but that seemed to fail miserably because a snort came out. That comment enraged Catherine and she took a swinging chain and slung it in my general direction. I dodged by leaning back and planting my hands on the floor, pulling off a successful "bridge". I kicked off of the ground and pushed with my hands until I was right side up. By doing so I missed Catherine swinging her chained-knives by an inch and saw as the ends of my hair fell to the ground. Now that's what I called sharp…

"Stop moving and let me kill you!"

"Not no but hell-no! I just got away from Krad-"As soon as I mentioned his name, her weapons ceased motion and landed tip first into the ground.

"Krad's here?" Catherine swooned with her hands clasped in front of her, "oh I just can't wait to kill you and show him. Maybe then he'll go out with me."

Out of nowhere I threw a Twinkie at her head to get her to come back to Earth which was probably not the best of things for me to do.

"Are you kidding me?" I shout more in rage and a slight bit out of jealously.

"Krad's just playing hard to get, Catherine. Don't worry about it. When we get rid of this brat Mr. Hiwatari will praise you and then all spot light will upon you. Krad won't ignore you then…" She said to more to herself than to Izzy.

"This will boil your pot then." I laughed, "because I just sucked faces with him and he didn't seem to complain one bit, looks like he isn't interested in you."

The look on Catherine's face was of utter hatred as she tugged her weapons free and swung with full intent to kill.

"How dare you say such a thing! He would never kiss such garbage! He's mine!" The last part was screamed so loud that I thought I saw the glass shake.

I really wish I didn't look at the glass because Catherine's chains wrapped around my legs, chest and neck causing me to fall and land on my knees. All of chains had knives that sank deep within my skin so that if I moved, more blood would ooze from the wounds.

"You disgust me Izzy. It's a shock that such _filth_ could have friends and a company. You are not deserving of such attention or my time." As she walked closer, her chains began to glow brighter and her smile grew darker. A sudden pain surged through my body and I screamed.

"Now Izzy, I know it hurts but you deserve every bit of this. Your pain will slow and painful thanks to all the trouble you cause." To prove her point, she yanked on her chains and the knives dug deeper causing my scream to get louder.

"Now I might stop if you say 'I'm the scum of the Earth who has no right to kiss Catherine's shoes' go on, if you say it I will make your death swift."

My head hung low from the constant pain I was feeling. I only looked up once at her just to spit blood on her pretty white dress. God I hate that dress.

"You, whore!" Catherine backhands me and I'm sent to the ground. All I see from over the swelling cheek was that Catherine was raising her leg to kick me and then all went black and silent.

* * *

What did you think about that? To be honest, it has been a while sense I've written anything of sexual nature because I blush very easy. So... yea... If you have questions, PM me. If you have comments or reviews, you know what to do.

**Reviews are like chocolate**


End file.
